Results May Vary
by AnimeFetish
Summary: (CH.16 UP)Bra's an assassin who lives in the shadow of her older brother, but what happens when she's sent on a mission to clean up his mess? Saiyan Princess is on a mission to assassinate the leader of the Human Force on planet Earth! 17-Bra paring!
1. Moon Baby

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

Ok, people…I hate repeating myself, but this story like all the others is totally mine! Anyone who says otherwise can take it up with me or be shot! Now, you obviously know that this is a Bra/17 fic. I've recently written I Am Not the Killer being my first story on the couple. I've come to like writing about the two and have decided to write yet another. This is totally different from I Am Not the Killer, so I hope you like it!

'' Means thoughts

****

Bra- 18

17- 19

Trunks- 23

Pan- 17

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

Results May Very

Chapter 1

Moon Baby

__

Saiyans: A might race of fools consumed with pride, they know nothing. Saiyans are almost like children if you think about it. Something doesn't go the way they want and they throw a fit, destroying everything that can get their hands on.

Saiyan men are the worst, thinking only of themselves. No love for their wives and children. The main reason for claiming a mate wasn't for love, but reproduction and pleasure. Saiyan's are truly a sad race of cold hearts, though they always came out on top in whatever they came up against.

Saying such things could have a person sent to the torture chamber to have they tongue removed. Who would have the guts to speak so ill mannered of the Saiyan race, but the Great Saiyan Princess herself.

Being born on Planet Vegeta was no picnic. Being the daughter of the king of all Saiyan's wasn't easy, constantly having someone fallowing you, waiting on you hand and foot. It sounds great, but after while you find yourself feeling like a helpless child.

Naturally, she was thought to fight and control her Saiyan powers, but not long after her 16th birthday, she found herself to be more powerful then half the King's personal body guards.

Of course, Vegeta would expect this little girl to be powerful, after all she was his child, earning her a spot in his Top Assassins List, but no matter what she did or how hard she tried, she could never beat her brother.

Trunks was the leader on Vegeta's Assassins, leaving Bra 2nd in command. Something she didn't take lightly. Ever since she was little, she was used to winning. There wasn't anyone who could beat her until it came to her brother. Soon Vegeta was no longer sending Bra out on missions.

Whenever there was a problem, Trunks was always called and Bra was left in her room staring at the ceiling, wondering why she bothered to breath anymore. Killing herself was more tempting then her mother and fathers constant bellowing of marriage to a young Saiyan man.

The idea of marrying a Saiyan made her nocuous, but marriage to another race was forbidden even though her own father had broken that law when he married her mother. Disgrace should have come to the family when he married a weak human woman, but he didn't care. Unlike most Saiyans, Vegeta loved his wife.

He took her mother, Bulma, after the destruction of the human race on Earth, turning it into a slave planet where humans dug up natural nutrients for Saiyan prophet. They lived like animals, being sold to the highest bidder. Bra found it to be disgusting.

Nothing was pleasurable to her as the days passed, having to sit around the dinner table listening to Trunks telling her father how he's got the human resistance on earth on the run. Soon she stopped showing up for dinner entirely, not that anyone noticed.

Living the life of a Saiyan Princess just isn't everything it's cracked up to be…

"You there, boy!" Vegeta shouted from her throne at a nervous looking human slave, who jumped and fell into a table.

"Yes, sir!" He replied, fumbling to keep a glass vase from hitting the floor and shattering to pieces.

Vegeta took a deep breath in annoyance as the vase did indeed shatter at the young boys feet. "Summon the princess at once! I must speak with her and I'm not taking no for an answer from her!"

Yes, my lord! Of course, my lord! I've very sorry, my lord!" The boy rambled loudly, trying to pick up the pieces of the broken vase.

"Just leave it and summon my daughter!" Vegeta yelled, getting to his feet in a fury.

"Sorry my lord! How stupid of me!" The boy stuttered, running for the throne rooms doors.

When the doors closed Vegeta took his seat next to his wife. "I don't see why you insist on keeping these young human kids as slaves. They would do better in the mines."

Bulma smiled as a thick vein popped out of Vegeta's forehead. "Calm yourself, you know what happened last time."

Vegeta grunted and turned his gaze from her. "These humans…they bring more trouble then they're worth."

"Your forgetting I'm human, Vegeta. I hope your not implying that I'm more trouble then I'm worth." She said coyly.

Vegeta caught her playfulness and turned back to his blue haired beauty. "Your worth all the trouble in the world, my love."

Bulma smiled as Vegeta fed into her ego. "That's what I thought." She said, putting her hand out to him.

Vegeta took her hand and placed a single kiss upon it then looked up at her. "Can't we rid ourselves of humans after we've sucked their planet dry?"

"Your thinking ahead of yourself once again. We've only just begun to tap the natural minerals the Earth has to offer. I'd give it another 5 years then maybe you can do away with the humans." Bulma said, sneering in the opposite direction on her husband. She really did love Vegeta, but she was human after all.

Somewhere deep within the palace walls the young human boy made his way to a mass of giant doors reading Princess Bra written in red spray paint. Leave it to Bra to be the rebel.

He knocked, but no one answered. He slowly cracked one of the doors to Bra's room and was hit hard with the smells of burning incense of jasmine. He slid into the room curiously and felt a warm tingling sensation growing inside of him.

He fallowed a strand of purple lights when he hit a set of 5 purple steps. He walked up them slowly, coming to a large bed with giant, silk purple bed curtains hanging freely around it. The young boy gulped and moved one side of the curtain out of the way to peer inside the dark mass of purple and blue silk sheets.

In the mess of pillows and blankets, he found the soft flesh of the Saiyan Princess' back as she lay on her stomach, a silk sheet hanging loosely around her waist. The young boy began to shake with nervousness as he realized she was naked.

"Um, Prin…Princess." He stuttered.

Bra groaned and turned to head to the other side as two Saiyan males appeared on both sides of her. The boys face became pale as he turned to leave the room in embarrassment when a hand gripped his shoulder tightly.

"Your not getting away with coming in and waking me up without telling me why." Bra said in a husky voice.

"Sorry, Princess." He said, turning back to face her.

Bra was sitting up in bed, clutching the sheet to her breast lazily. "Let me guess, my father sent you?" She asked coldly, sliding off the side of the bed.

"Yes, he wished to speak with you." He answered, fallowing her down the steps.

"Haven't spoken to him for weeks. Probably wants me to do some shit job." She mumbled, slamming her hip into the side of her vanity mirror in the dark. "Goddamn it!" She growled, hitting the light switch on the side of the wall.

Everything in the room lit up as the purple lights faded. Bra sat down in front of her mirror and pulled a cigarette out of it's case.

"Smoking isn't good for you Princess."

Bra laughed, lighting it. "You only live once." She said, blowing the smoke in his direction causing him to cough. "If my father wants to see me, he's going to have to wait. Tell him that, will you?"

The boy bowed and left Bra's sight.

"Poor kid, this place has him scared shitless." She said, chuckling to herself. "Imagine that."

"What do you mean, I'll have to wait!!" Vegeta shouted, getting to his feet.

"That's what the Princess told me to tell you, my lord." The boy said, cowering before him in hopes of not getting a lashing.

"Who does she think she is! I wait for no one!" Vegeta barked, slamming his fist down on his arm rests. The blood vein in his forehead was being to bulge like never before. You could actually see the blood rushing through it.

"Vegeta! Your going to have a heartache if you don't calm down. Maybe she has a good reason for making us wait." Bulma said in her daughters defiance.

"We'll see about that!" Vegeta growled, sitting down. "You may go!"

"Yes, sir!" The boy squeaked, running from the throne room.

No long after Bra had dressed in her famous red leather outfit and was making her way through the hallway.

"Get the hell out of my way!" She shouted, knocking Saiyan guard to the side like they were nothing. "Why the hell are you standing in the halls anyway! Don't you have something better to be doing like kissing my father's ass, so he doesn't rid himself of you!" She shouted, slamming the throne room doors open.

Servants already in the room grabbed the doors and held them open as Bra stood before them with her hands on her hips. "You called." She snapped, glaring at her father.

"Bra, how nice it is for you to grace us with your presence." Vegeta said, trying to control his temper.

"Huh!" She chucking, walking towards her mother and father. "What is it this time?" She asked.

"Since your bringing it up so soon, I'm sending you off on a job." He answered.

Bra nod her head and put her hands back on her hips. "I should have guessed. You always send me off one some bullshit assignment when Trunks gets all the important ones leaving him to claim all the glory."

Vegeta just about jumped out of his seat when Bulma grabbed his arm. "That's not true, Bra." She said, narrowing her eyes on him. "The human rebels on Earth have taken another mining camp. Trunks has been unable to track the leader-."

"Oh, so your asking me to bail out your great leader, huh? Ha!" Bra snapped.

"No, that's not what we're asking. Trunks doesn't need bailing out, he just needs you help." Bulma said calmly.

"Trunks is good at taking things by force. He's not an assassin like you. We haven't needed you in such a long time because we never knew where the leader of the Human Resistance Force of Earth was, but we think we've found him." Vegeta explained.

Bra put her hand under her chain and smacked her lips together. "You want me to go behind enemy lines and kill the leader of the Human Resistance."

"Exactly."

"Why can't Trunks just send his men in and do it?" Bra asked, not liking the idea.

"He'll catch wind of what's going on and flee before Trunks and the others can reach him. It's a job for my top assassin. You're the only one who knows how to infiltrate the enemy and kill their leader before anyone notices."

Bra laughed hysterically out loud at her father. "All of a sudden I'm your top assassin! Oh, that's funny!"

Before Vegeta could say another word the palace rooms flew open once again as Trunks came walking in with a giant smile on his face.

Vegeta's face automatically lit up with joy. "Trunks! Welcome home!"

"It's good to be home." He replied, walking up and standing next to Bra. "How's my little sister! Did you miss me?" He asked, putting his arm around her shoulder.

Bra leaned away and narrowed her eyes. "You were gone?" She asked.

"Your such a kidder, Bra!" He said obnoxiously, slapping her on the back.

Bra was jolted forward and throw her elbow back expecting to hit him in the chest, but hit nothing for Trunks had left her side to hugs his mother. "Dumb ass…"

"What was that?" Vegeta asked.

"Nothing…" She lied, crossing her arms.

'Look at them! Acting as though he's god! He's not better then anyone else!' Bra thought, feeling anger build up inside of her.

"We were just asking your sister if she would take the job." Vegeta said as Trunks left the throne to stand next to his sister again.

"Really?" He said, turning to her. "Are you excepting?" He asked.

Bra felt like walking up to her father and strangling the life from him that very moment. She would have told her parents to kiss off, but not with Trunks standing there. Knowing they needed her to do something he couldn't meant nothing to her, but having Trunks know she could do something he couldn't…was glorious!

"Yeah, I'll except." She said proudly.

"That's great!" Trunks said, smacking her on the shoulder once more.

Bra clenched her teeth and returned the savor, knocking Trunks forward, smiling stupidly.

Trunks paid no attention as he turned back to their parents. "I almost forgot! I'm engaged for marriage!"

Bra's jaw just about dropped off as Vegeta and Bulma seemed to be filled with joy.

'What moron of a woman did he trick into marrying him?' Bra wondered as Marron came walking into the throne room.

"I know you wanted me to marry a Saiyan woman, but my heart tells me otherwise. Marron and I are in love." Trunks said, pulling her into his arms.

"Are you sure about this, Trunks?" Bulma asked.

"Sure as I'll ever be!" He answered.

Vegeta patted Trunks on the back. "Then we'll have a celebration to congratulate the both of you!"

Bra would have reached up and thrown the hair from her head if it wasn't for the pride she took in her looks.

'Of course! They celebrate when I'm leaving! That's just like them!' She through, leaving the room in a silent tantrum.

Marron was the only one who seemed to notice and came running after Bra. "Wait!" She called.

Bra rolled her eyes and turned. "What?" She snapped.

"I know your upset that I'm marrying your brother, but-"

Bra's face crunched in disbelief. "I'm not upset because your marrying my brother!" She hissed.

Marron smiled. "It's ok, you can tell me."

God, she wanted to punch Marron in her stupid blonde head, but held herself back. "Your not getting it."

"If your not upset why are you leaving?" She asked, stupidly.

"I've been sent on a mission because Trunks can't handle it himself! Now, if you don't mind, I have to prep my ship!" Bra yelled, leaving her in the hallway.

In the docking room of the palace, Bra chased every living soul from the area, throwing things at anything that moved.

"I should be glad to be rid of this place!" She shouted, turning to her ship.

"Jeez, I'm surprise dad hasn't given you to his precious son! I guess they left you alone because you're my pride and joy." She said, looking up at a giant purple spaceship.

"I guess it's time to go, just the two of us like it used to be." She said, beginning to walk up the onramp.

"Bra, wait!" A young girl with jet back hair shouted, waving her hands into the air.

"Pan, what are you doing here?" Bra asked.

"I want to come with you." She answered.

Bra signed and shook her head. "I can't take you with me this time. It's too dangerous. I'll be going into the middle of the Human Resistance Force on Earth."

"I don't care. That's even more of a reason for me to go with you, so your not alone and don't get into trouble." Pan whined.

"I'm sorry, this is something I have to do on my own…to prove myself." Bra said, pressing a large purple button on the side of the ship which triggered the bay door to shut.

"Bra, its not fair!" Pan shouted as the docking doors opened and Bra fired up the engines.

"I'd leave if you don't wanna become BBQ, Pan." She said, readying the ship.

Pan ran from the room as Bra's engines hit full power and she blasted out of the docking bay into the night sky of Planet Vegeta. Bra flopped down into her chair, letting one leg hang over the air rest as Planet Vegeta got smaller and smaller from her window view from space. "Bet they don't even know I'm gone." She said turning to her controls.

Sniff sniff Poor Bra…I feel so bad for her. . Anyway, that's the first chapter…please review!

-Missy

AnimeFetish19aol.com


	2. Worlds Collide

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

'' Means thoughts

****

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 17

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

Results May Very

Chapter 2

Worlds Collide

As Bra's ship founds it's way towards the barren wastelands of Earth, she sat, staring out the window. Something about this mission just didn't seem right. She didn't understand why she was sent to Earth to kill one person. Surely, after the human's leader was done for they would find another to take his place.

She couldn't help, but think there was more to this story when he father was telling her, but figured she might as well get something out of being on Earth without her brother being there as her ship docked the landing strip not far from the mines.

"Earth," She said, looking at the humans as they were forced to work. "What a shit hole."

As her ship touched down, swarms of Saiyan guards surrounded her.

"I'm never going to get a moments peace." She said, opening the bay doors. She was greeted by two Saiyan Generals as she set foot on the crusted earth floor. There wasn't the slightest hint of plant life as she peered over the mountains of grayish brown rocks and dirt.

"We're glad to see you made it here safely, Princess." Said one of the female generals.

Bra rolled her eyes ignoring her words entirely. Leave it to one of her own kind to think she wasn't capable of flying a spaceship. Just what had her brother been telling people?

"We trust you'll be doing your job and leaving as soon as possible. This place isn't suitable for a our Princess." Said the leading man in command. He was a very young attractive Saiyan with long blonde hair, unusual for a Saiyan male in his calm state, wearing thick armor.

"Who's in charge?" Bra asked, looking around questionably, though she already knew the answer.

"I am," The young Saiyan answered. "Four Star General, Lee."

Bra's nose twitched as she raised her eye brows. "So, you'll be giving the orders around here?"

The General hesitated for a moment, thinking his reply over carefully. "Yes, I've been giving the orders as I receive them from Plant Vegeta from our king."

Bra chuckled, crossing her arms. One thing was for sure…this one wasn't stupid. He wasn't going to give her the pleasure of busting her ego on telling him off for thinking he was still in charge as long as she was around.

"Well, Mr. Four Star General Lee. I don't want to be bothered while I'm here. I'm sure my father has filled you in on my mission and-"

"Let's talk in my office, Princess." He interrupted hastily.

Bra glared, glancing at the others standing around them. She caught on quickly, the mountains must have been swarming with human resistant forces just waiting to hear what the arrive of the Alien's Princess meant.

"As you wish, but let's get one thing straight. I take orders from no one." She snapped.

A cocky smirk flashed across the Saiyan's face as he turned to lead her to their Military Base. "Of course, a woman of your stature should be giving orders, not taking them." He replied hotly.

Bra put her hands on her hips and tilted her eyes at him. He was flirting with her…shamelessly. There was something charming about him she had to admit. At lease he knew how to avoid her wrath, maybe he would feed into her ego.

She fallowed him to the doors of the base cautiously. Earth was new and she didn't know much about humans. She had to be ready for anything as her brother once said. "Humans are so unpredictable, you never know when they'll do something incredibly stupid." She was just waiting for some moron human to jump out at her…that would be the worst mistake of their miserable life.

"You know, General. No one likes a kiss ass. You'll make the others jealous if I give you all the attention." She said, teasingly as he slid his access card through the security lock.

He turned with his arm facing the doors, welcoming her, as they slid open. "I'd never think of it, Princess." He said, smiling smugly.

Bra put her hands down to her sides and stepped in front of him under the doors. "Just remember, General. I am the Princess and any ill-mannered advances will result in you losing a limb or two."

He turned and watched her walk away as the doors closed behind him. He couldn't help, but check her out in her tight mini skirt. Red was the color of passion after all and you'd have to be daft to not want to watch every movement the curves of her body made as she walked.

The Saiyan shook his head clear as he came to realization, she was doing it on purpose. The flicking of her bluish green hair had given her away as she glanced back at him. She was hot and she knew it.

After she was born, her father made a written law stating that every Saiyan male had to abide by it or suffer consequence.

**__**

Any man caught touching the King's daughter will be sentenced to having his hands lopped off at the wrists

…well, what the King doesn't know won't hurt them.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, Princess. I don't think much of the ill-mannered ness would be coming from me." He said, fallowing her down the hall as Saiyan Guards and other personnel moved out of the way.

Bra smirking and slightly nodded her head. Well, he was right…the King's law never said she couldn't touch them. Besides, why shouldn't she have any fun while on a mission? Trunks does…it's time she gets her's.

"It's this way to the right." He said, turning her down the hallway. They stopped at a large metal door reading "**General Lee's office**"

Bra rolled her eyes. "Couldn't get anything bigger?" She asked, mockingly.

He pulled out his security card again and opened the door before walking in. Bra crossed her arms and tried not to look too impressed. His office didn't look like an ordinary office at all. Instead of your ordinary metal desk and chairs, he sat in a black leather chair in front of an oak desk with a large sofa in front of that and a giant brick fire place to the right.

"Are you sure this is your office, General?" She asked, sitting down on the sofa, crossing her legs.

He tried to ignore her skirt line which had ran further up her thighs by leaning against the fire place and staring into it.

"This isn't where I hold my normal meetings. I'm going to be here for a long time, so I figure I'd better make myself comfortable." He said, glancing over at her. She'd leaned back on the sofa and spread her arms along the top of it so every curve was visible to him.

"Well, if this is what your "office" looks like, I can't wait to see your bedroom." She said, slyly.

The Saiyan almost choked and straightened his stance. "Getting down to business," He said, taking his set at the desk a crossed from her. "Your father wished for you to infiltrate the enemies base and kill their leader as quickly as possible and return home tomorrow."

Bra slammed her hands down on the sofa and jumped up out of her seat. "What!" She shouted. "How can he expect me to find where they're hiding by tonight! I don't even know where to start looking and if I do find them what makes him think it's going to be as easy as it sounds?!"

"He also said to send you home right away if you felt you couldn't handle it. I think it was something about Trunks having to bail you out like always." He said, rubbing his chin in thought.

Bra's right eye twitched. "He said that?" She asked, trying to control her temper.

He smiled and leaned back in his chair. "Yes, but I don't agree. Being under Trunks' command was…well, let's just say everyone was happy when he left to get married, leaving me in command."

Bra smirked and sat on the corner of his desk, feeling a change in mood. "I wouldn't be too sure on that one. Trunks may have left you in charge, but I'm here and I've always been second in command, therefore I'll be the one giving all the orders."

"Don't get too head strong, Princess. The King has given me strike orders that I'm not to let you out of my sight until you've accomplished your job and are on your way back to Planet Vegeta."

"That's bullshit!" Bra shouted as her temper started to rise. "I'm not a little girl anymore! He can't do this to me! I'm a goddamn **ASSASSIN**! Assassins don't have babysitters!"

He sighed deeply and leaned closer to her. "He just wants to make sure you do your job. He thinks you'll fall astray from your mission."

"Of course he does." She said, noticing him admiring her once again. She suddenly smirked and leaned closer to him. "I just want to have a little fun while I'm here, don't you want to have a little fun?" She asked, grabbing his metal shoulder armor, and pulled his lips close to her's.

"Um, this is a mining slave plant, Princess." He said nervously. "Your not going to find anything with the word fun in it."

Bra pouted and ran her hand a crossed his cheek and down his neck. "I don't know about that." She said seductively, batting her eyelashes at him. "Sounds like you haven't had any fun in a long time and I can think of a few _activities_ you might enjoy." She said, breathing hot air into his ear. "How long as if been, General?" She asked, biting on his earlobe. "Since you've been with a woman?"

The Saiyan closed his eyes tight trying to control his urges. "Don't temp me." He pleaded.

Bra smirked. "Don't you find me attractive? I know you do…you haven't been this close to a girl like me in a long time. I _know_ you want to, so stop fighting."

"Damn it." He said quietly, giving into her. He grabbed her wrists roughly and threw her to the desk. Bra smirked wildly and wrapped her legs around his waist as he leaned over her.

"Watch those hands…you might wake up one morning to find them hanging on my father's wall." Bra said, playfully as he traced kisses down her next.

"Guess I'll make sure not to use my hands." He said, barring his face in the mounds of her breasts.

Suddenly without warning, his office door flew open with his second in command standing in the doorway looking very shaken. "Sir!" He shouted.

The Saiyan jumped up off of Bra and moved as far away from her as possible. "Uh, what is it?" He asked, becoming nervous as Bra stood up and straightened her skirt, irritated.

"The rebels have stormed the dinning halls! Their leader is with them! We can't hold them back." He explained.

"What?!" He said, turning to face Bra who was smiling deviously.

"Good, I've been waiting for a good fight! If their leader really is here, they've made my job easier." She said, running from the room.

On the way out of his office Lee grabbed his second general by his shoulder and stopped him. "I'm going to trust that your not going to tell anyone what you've just seem between the Princess and I."

"No, sir. As your friend." He answered.

Bra ran to the front doors and opened them to find herself in what looked to be a battle field. Saiyans and humans ran about everywhere fighting one another. She had to admit, some of the humans were pretty good fighters, though the only way she could tell who were human and who were Saiyans was all the humans were forced to have their heads shaved at one time or another to keep the spread of lice down.

Most of the humans were surrounding a very large human male who looked as though he hadn't had his head shaved for a while. She figured he had to be there leader or they wouldn't be protecting him the way they were.

"Hey you!" Bra shouted, pointing at him.

He stopped and turned to see who was shouted at him.

"Come down here, so I can kill you and put an end to your _little_ resistance!" She said, running towards the pile of humans who were rushing the Military walls of the dinning hall.

Some of them tried attacking her, but she quickly put a halt to it by punching one in the stomach and throwing another into a charging group. She was almost to him when a foot came out of nowhere, hitting her in the face. She fell backwards and shook her head in confusion as she sat up.

How the hell did she miss that!? _No human _was capably of landing such a powerful blow that would knock her off her feet. As she held the right side of her face, she shook her head trying to force the blur from her eyes as a figure stood in front of her.

She looked up to find a human dressed in all black with a mask over their face and a hood over their head. All she could see was their eyes…a crystal blue. This one was also dressed better then the rest of them. She figured this was the one who had slipped the kick in when her guard was down. She also figured she made a mistake of thinking the big guy was the leader…the one dressed in black was obviously the leader, no one else could have gotten her off her guard so easily.

The one standing before her chuckled and shook their head as though they were saying "What were you thinking!"

Bra clenched her teeth and got to her feet. "Your going to regret that, human scum!"

Hmm….well, Bra didn't think she was going to have any fun, but I think she is. The one in black is going to be road kill if they're not careful…the Saiyan Princess doesn't like being kicked in the face. Well, please review. I really like this chapter, so I hope you do as well. Thanks!

****

-Missy

AnimeFetish19aol.com


	3. Unexpected

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 17

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

Results May Very

Chapter 3

Unexpected

He put his hand out and beckoned her towards him tauntingly. Everyone around them seemed to have cleared out in fear of being caught between the crossfire.

Bra dusted herself off and smirked. What a fool, thinking he was any match for her. She'd gone against stronger species and never got a scratch. This human wasn't going to be a challenge at all. She figured maybe 2 minutes tops and her job would be done.

Bra lunged at him with her fist close, waiting to make contacted, but found herself hitting the ground once again.

"What the hell!!" She shouted, lifting herself off the ground. She looked around, but he was nowhere in sight. Something taped her on the head hard from behind. She turned and found him standing there, hopping up and down, almost like he was trying to piss her off.

That was it! No more playing games. She was going to get rid of this pain in the neck! No wonder why everyone wanted him dead.

She closed her fist and swung at him, but she didn't make it very far as his hand closed down on her's. There was a giant bust of energy as the force of him grabbing her fist forced her back. Her hair blow wildly into the hair as the heels of her feet dug into the earth beneath her.

Bra's eyes grew wide as her bottom lip begun to tremble. There was no way…no way he just did that. How could a weak human be able to stop her in her tracks? She was the one and only Saiyan Princess and one of the best fighters on Planet Vegeta. Something had to be wrong…she was missing something.

He stared into her eyes and smirked through his mask as another dressed in black jumped over both of them. It was a woman, Bra figured. There was a mask covering their face, but they had feminine eyes and shoulder length blonde hair, plus, it was kind of hard to miss the two mounds protruding from her chest.

"We've got it, 17! Stop messin' around and let's get the hell out of here!" The blonde said, turning and jumping the base walls like they were nothing.

Bra glared as he glanced back at her and dropped her fist.

"Your not going anywhere! We're not finished!" Bra said, running towards him as the humans started to retreat.

"Heh!" He laughed in a low voice, reaching into his pocket and pulled out a white powder substance which he throw into her eyes.

Bra winced in pain and stumbled backwards, rubbing her eyes. The burning was worse then any wound she had ever received and she's had her fair share. She tired to see through the pain, but it only made things worse, opening her eyes.

As he turned to flee with his apparent partner in black, Bra reached out and pulled the hood from his head, taking some of his hair with it. He growled as a lock of black hair was pulled from his head and flung his elbow backwards, hitting Bra in the face.

She fell to the ground on her knees, one hand over her eyes and the other clutching the small chunk of black hair as he jumped the wall.

"Damn it!" Bra shouted, trying to get to her feet.

"Princess!" General Lee said distraughtly. "Are you alright?" He asked, helping her to her feet gently.

Bra growled and pushed him away, still rubbing her eyes. I'm fine you moron! Just get me some damn water!" She ordered.

"Of course! Give me your water, soldier!," He shouted, pointing at a Saiyan guards. "Give me your water canteen!"

"Yes, sir." He replied, hanging it over.

"Here." Lee said, holding it to Bra.

She snacked it away from him and poured it into her hand, splashing it into her eyes. "  
That dirty cheater…" She hissed, slowly opening her stinging eyes.

"What happened?" Lee asked, trying to help her as she stumbled towards the doors of the main building.

"What does it look like! That bitch cheated!" She snapped, pushing him away again.

"Bitch?" He asked, sliding his card in the door.

"Yes, bitch! You know, the one I was fighting." She said, walking to his office.

"That wasn't a-"

Bra cut him off by walking passed him into his office, after opening the door. She plopped down on the couch and continued rubbing her eyes.

"It still hurts!" She whimpered.

"I know, your not the first to get a face full of their "Wonder Dust" as they call it." He said, opening a cupboard. "I'm surprised your hanging it so well. All the other soldiers had to be sent to hospital wing."

He pulled some bottles and cotton balls out of the cupboard and knelt down in front of her. "Here, this will help." He said, pouring some liquid from one of the bottles onto the cotton ball. She tried shoving him away, but he grabbed her hand and blotted the growing red flesh around her eyes.

"Rubbing just makes the pain worse. All your doing is grinding it further in." He explained.

Bra sighed as the pain lessened. "Wish you would have told me that earlier."

Lee smiled and pulled out a smile bottle of eye drops. "Would you have listened to me?" He asked.

"No, I guess not." She said, glancing to the side.

"I didn't think so, now lay back and let me put some eye drops in. It'll help with the redness." He said, laying her along the couch.

"If this does anything permanent to my completion, I'm going to kill her." She growled as he dropped a few into her eyes.

"I think you mean he."

Bra looked up at him confused. "No, I mean her." She said, lifting the lock of hair still clenched in her fist. "I pulled some of her hair out after she throw that shit in my face. I guess it wasn't their leader like I thought it was"

Lee looked at the black hair and sighed. "I'm sorry to tell you think, but it was the leader and she's a he."

Bra shook her head. "But I thought all human males were forced to have their heads shaved." She asked.

"All humans in captivity."

"My father told me all humans were in captivity at one point in time. He said they just escaped." Bra argued.

"That's a lie." He said, shaking his head. "We were never able to catch them."

"Them?" She questioned.

"His twin sister and him." He answered.

Bra looked off to the right and thought of the woman who spoke to him. "17..."

"That would be what they call him. We don't know if that's his real name or not. His sister goes by 18."

"17 and 18? Must have had some pretty messed up parents unless it's a code or something." She said, trying to sit up as everything started going blurry. "Ohh, I'm getting dizzy."

He pushing her back down and continued putting the liquid around her eyes. "You need to rest until the effects pass. The powders some kind of drug…"

Bra started giggling uncontrollably and put her hand over her mouth. "Like some man made drug is going to effect me, General! I've lived on Planet Vegeta since I was born! I've done more them my fair share of drugs." She admitted.

"Hmm…telling secrets. Yep, they're working." He said as he ran the back of his hand gently down her cheek.

Bra stopped giggling and looked up at him. "Your not like many Saiyans, General."

"I know," He said, smiling. "Call me Lee."

He leaned down and kissed her cherry lips, they were soft and moist as he ran his hand into her hair.

Bra took a deep breath and pressed herself into him, but pulled back feeling the hair between her fingers.

"As much as I want this, I still have a job to do and being in the state that I am I think I should get some rest."

Lee nodded his head and stood up. "I'll take you to you room."

Bra stood up and left the General's office. He took her into an elevator and pushed the down button. She leaned against the side of the wall and felt the shin around her eyes.

"The redness is almost gone. At least that's something good." He said, trying to raise her spirits.

Bra just shrugged. "I want to be left alone when I get to my room, General."

"As you wish." He said as the elevator came to a halt. They stepped out into the hall and down a few doors until they came to a door reading "Princess Bra"

"Wow, it's nice to see someone cares…" She mumbled.

"Of course. I went to every extent when I was informed of your arrival." He said, handing her a security card. "It's for your room only."

"And the rest of the base?" She asked.

"Well, I'm not supposed to give you a key to any other door. King's rules." He explained.

"No even the key to your room?" She asked, looking innocent.

"Goodnight, Princess." He said, opening the door for her and handed her the card.

Bra took it and stumbled into her room. After the door was closed she straightened and walked to her bed. "What does a girl have to do to get some damn privacy around here." She said, plopping down on the bed.

"Call me Lee!" She said, perkily in a mocking tone. "God, he's sweet, but this whole protective bullshit has to end! How does my father expect me to do my job if no one will leave me alone for 5 damn seconds!" She growled, laying down with her hands behind her head.

"I'm an assassin…no one is supposed to know anything about when and where I am! I should just blow out of here without them knowing and find something fun to do." She said pulling one of her hands from behind her head.

She opened her palm and looked at the long black hair. "Something fun…" She said. "How did you…" She said, remembering their previous encounter.

It didn't make any sense. If he was just an ordinary human there was no way he would have been able to catch her fist in mid-air. The force of her attack should have sent him flying back, not the other way around.

He must have been on something or they had it wrong and he wasn't human at all. Well, whatever it was, he got her attention which may or may not be a good thing. She was more interested in finding things out about her mystery man then doing her job.

Bra sighed and put her hand on her stomach. "My father thinks he can control me from another planet when he can't control me on his own? If this is his way of teaching me a lesson, he's so…w..r..o..n..g…"

Windows stretched along the ceiling of her room just over her bed. Through them you could see a small hill leading to some jagged rocks of a giant mountain the military base was built into. As she looked through them she saw something moving over the rocks.

She didn't know how she managed to see them at all in the darkness because they were they wearing all back. Black mask, back hood…THE HUMAN!!

"Ohh…coming back for round two!" She said getting to her feet as he disappeared into the darkness. "Just where do you think your going." She said, opening the bedroom door.

There was a guard at each end of the hall and one at the elevator. She could easily knock all three of them out, but that would cause alarm and she'd be caught. She didn't want to risk them telling her father and having him order them to "try" and lock her in some room with no windows or easy way out.

She closed the door quietly and turned to look around the room. "I've gotten out of more secure places then this…" She said, rubbing her chin. "The windows."

She walked over to a bunch of black suitcases next to the bed. "How nice. They brought me my things. At least they're good for something." She said, opening one of them. "Where's my glass cutter…oh! Here it is!"

She pulled it out and jumped to a thin ledge under the window. "We only need a little hole for me to fit through…it won't be missed." She said, suctioning it to the glass. She traced a small circle into the glass and popped it out without making any noise.

"I'm better then I thought." She whispered, dropping the glass on her bed. She squeezed through the hole and crawled up the mountain in the direction she saw him disappear. When she got to the top, he was standing less then 10 feet in front of her with his back turned.

"Took you long enough…I've been waiting"

Smiled Well, there you go! I hope you like it so far! He sure had some nerve throwing that in Bra's face! He'll be lucky if he makes it through the story with his life! Anyway, please review!! Thanks!

****

-Missy

AnimeFetish19aol.com


	4. One Step Closer

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 17

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

Results May Very

Chapter 4

One Step Closer

He crossed his arms and stood there with his back to her.

Bra stopped and stared. He'd been waiting for her?

"There were some obstacles in my way, but I've taken care of them."

He chuckled and turned his head to the side, so he could glance at her. "I thought assassins moved faster then that."

"How did-"

"How did I know you were sent to kill me." He said, finishing her sentence. "I'm not stupid, Princess. You Saiyans think we know nothing, but we know more then you'll ever know."

Bra glared and put her hands on her hips. "It's not nice to interrupt a person when their talking." She snapped.

"Or stealing a species planet and turning them into slaves!" he snapped back.

Bra jumped a little. It had been a long time since someone other then her father had the nerv to shout at her. There was definitely something different about him. She didn't know if she was angry or intrigued by his aggressive tone.

"I have nothing to do with the slavery of your people…I'm just here to do my job." She admitted.

"Even if that means killing an innocent man?" He asked, roughly.

"No one's innocent." She persisted.

"That's a lie. Woman…children…they're innocent." He said, turning his head back.

"Maybe children, but even they can be devious, but what about you? Are you sure your innocent?" She asked in a low voice almost as though she was coming on to him…which maybe she was…

He chuckled again. "No, Princess…I'm not innocent. I've had my evils in the past, but I'm fighting to save my kind."

Bra smirked and put her hands to her sides. "Is that so?" She asked. "Well, I didn't know a woman could take on such a responsibility."

"You and I both know I'm not a woman." He replied, smugly.

"I wouldn't know since you run around in that mask and hood." She said, putting the lock of hair into her pocket. "Why don't you turn around and reveal yourself?"

"Alright," He said, turning to face her. He tugged at his hood until it fell and allowed his jet black hair to fall around is shoulders.

"And the mask." She urged.

"Hmm…" He said, smirking. "Promise you won't fall in love with me." He said in a tone that sent shivers through her body.

"Loves for fools."

"True, but maybe it's the fool who never found love." He acquired, taking the mask from his face. He had soft, but manly features along with his blue eyes. Bra was always a sucker for blue eyes.

"You were expecting me to fall in love with that?" She asked, sounding snotty.

He titled his eyes at her and smiled. "Deny it all you like, Princess. It's not like you're the greatest thing I've ever seen."

__

BURN!!

Bra's jaw just about hit the floor. Who the hell was he to tell her she wasn't any better then anyone else! She had men dropping to their knees to get even one word out of her!…unless he was just trying to push her buttons, which he was.

"Really? If I'm nothing special, why have you been waiting for me?" She asked, sounding bratty.

He crossed his arms again and nodded his head. "Fair enough. I did come here to get your attention and I have been waiting for you, but not because of what your thinking. I didn't come here to flirt or any of that crap. I'm here because I want to know why I didn't break the bones in your hand like all the other's who've attempted to attack me."

Bra raised her eyebrows and lifted her hand to look at it. There were a line was purple bruises running along her knuckles where he was holding onto her hand.

"I-I didn't even notice those were there." She said, in surprise, rubbing her knuckles.

"You didn't even flinch, cry out in pain, or snap one bone…why?" He asked, becoming angry.

Bra looked back at him and glared. "What about you? How did you manage to stop my attack like that. No one's ever done that before."

"Answer first." He hissed, narrowing his eyes on her.

Bra clenched her teeth trying to calm herself. She didn't care for his bossiness, but she wanted answers from him as well.

"I'm not like ordinary Saiyans. I'm the daughter of the King of all Saiyans and have been trained by the strongest fighter in the universe, Son Goku, but I'm not expecting you to know who that is."

He flinched at Goku's name being mentioned, but showed no other interest.

"I'm sure your guessing that I'm weak just because I'm a woman, but your wrong." She continued.

He nodded his head and put his hand up to rub his chin. "So, what your saying is your just another scumbag Saiyan who happens to be stronger then all of them."

"Pretty much, but I'm not stronger than all of them…" She admitted, glaring to the side.

"Ok, I just called your race scum and you have nothing to say in defense?" He asked scratching his head. "Something's wrong here."

Bra crossed her arms angrily and looked away from him. "I said I way a Saiyan, but I never said I was proud of it." She snapped, kicking up dirt.

"Hey now," He said, putting his hands out. "There's no need to throw a fit."

"I'm not throwing a fit!!" She bellowed, throwing her hands down to her sides.

"Whatever." He said, putting his hands down.

Bra was fighting the urge to tackle him to the ground and strangle him to death. What a smart ass! She was the one with the attitude! She didn't need competition! Especially from somebody like him!

"I answered your question now answer mine." She said, becoming impatient.

"Ok, Princess, I-"

"Stop calling me that! My name is Bra!" She snapped, growing tired of people repeatedly calling her Princess. As long as she was going to be on another planet she might as well lead somewhat of a normal life…not like the profession of an assassin was anything normal.

He jumped back and put his hands in the air again. "Wow! That's some explosive temper you've got there, girl! I'll call you Bra if you insist." He said, mockingly.

"Just shut up and answered my question." She ordered.

His mouth twisted in annoyance. "Don't you even want to know what my name-"

"It's 17, yes I know, now answer my question!" She snapped loudly.

17 pulled his arms close to his body and slightly turned his body to the side still looking at her. "Oh…you're a mean one, aren't you!" He said, tauntingly as he narrowed his eyes, shook his head, and puckered his lips.

Bra's eyes almost budged out of her head as she bit her tongue to keep herself from screaming at him. She didn't want anyone to hear her and come running, ruining everything. She needed to be alone with him…for informational reasons…stop looking at me like that!!

"Please, just answer my question because I answered yours." She said as nicely as possible.

"Aww, you said please! That means a lot to me." He teased, dropping his silly act. "Alright, I'll answer your question because you did answer mine." He said, cracking his knuckles. "You can't tell anyone though."

Bra almost died trying to hold in her laugher. "Um, I promise…"

17 smiled stupidly and crossed his arms again. "Don't worry, it was a joke. I know you couldn't keep a secret if you tried."

"Hey now! You don't know that! You don't even know-"

"Anyway!" He said, interestingly. "I want you to tell your father this and his son, so they know why they can't sense my sister's and my movements. See, we're not-"

All of a sudden, behind 17 there was a bright flash of lights as a space craft of General Lee's men came speeding towards 17.

"Well, it's been fun, but I've gotta run!" 17 said, turning and looking into the lights. "Tell Lee I say hi!" He shouted over the noise of the craft landing and started running towards her.

"Wait! I'm not done talking to you." She yelled, as he ran passed her and looked over the edge of the mountain.

"Don't worry, we'll see each other again!" He said as General Lee stepped out of the crafted started running towards them.

"Princess! What are you doing!" He shouted.

17 smirked when she didn't turn her gaze to look at him. "Well, that's my queue!" He said, reaching up and grabbing a hold of her long hair. "And a little payback!"

He took a small chunk of her hair with him as he jumped off the side of the mountain and disappear into the night.

Bra screamed and grabbed the side of her throbbing head. "That little bastard." She chuckled to herself as Lee grabbed her shoulder roughly.

This chapter is a little shorter then the others because it was supposed to be strictly a 17-Bra moment chapter, thought I don't think they had many "moments" Anyway, please review!! Thanks! .

****

-Missy

AnimeFetish19aol.com


	5. Point of Authority

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 17

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

Results May Very

Chapter 5

Point of Authority

Lee flung her around and gripped her shoulder tightly. "What the hell do you think your doing!" He shouted, shaking her a bit."

Bra's eyebrows went up at she looked at him. "That's none of your business, General." She said as calmly as possible.

"I told you to stay in your room!" He continued, tightening his grip.

"The hell you did!" She snapped, ripping his arms from her shoulders.

"Your to stay in your room and inform us on when your going out on your mission! Orders from the King!" He yelled, grabbing her wrist.

"Excuse me!!" Bra shouted, pushing him away from her once again. "Who the hell do you think your giving orders to! I'll be giving the orders and I'll leave when ever I fucking feel like it!"

"I don't think so! Orders come from King Vegeta and he says-"

"I don't give a shit what he says!" She screamed, hitting a few soldiers as they tried to restrain her from behind.

"Don't be like this, Bra! Just do as your father orders and everything will be fine!" He said, grabbing both her wrists this time.

…that was it. She'd had enough of this bullshit! It was time to for voice her authority. No one could talk to her like that and get away with it…except maybe 17, but that was a different story. ;)

Bra pulled one hand free and bashed the palm of her hand into the Lee's nose. There was a loud cracking noise as he dropped to his knees and blood poured down over his chin. He put his hand to his face trying to stop the blood.

She stood over him with her hands on her hips. " Let's get one thing straight!" She shouted, grabbing his the breast plate of his armor. "You shouldn't be worrying about Vegeta! He's millions of miles away! What you should be worrying about is trying not to piss me off!"

A couple more soldiers tried pulling her off of the General, but they were easily dismissed when she powered up her Ki which sent them flying in the opposite direction. It was almost like it formed a shield around them because none of the other Saiyans could get through it.

"I will _kill_ you, General! Along with every other pathetic Saiyan here! I'm the one in charge and don't you fucking forget it! I take orders from no one, especially from my father!" She screamed, throwing into the ground.

"I'm not some weak little girl! I'm the one and only Princess of all Saiyan's! You will show me some damn respect or I'll destroy every last one of you!" Bra's face started to turn red as she turned to look at the Saiyan soldiers. "How dare you treat me like this! I should have every last one of you killed for your negligent!"

Bra leaned down and grabbed Lee by his armor again. She pulled his blood covered face close to her's. "I will come and go as I please, General. You won't be sending your little watch guards after me and you won't be telling my father about this…understands?" She said in a quiet voice as her right eye started twitching.

He slowly nodded his head. "As _you _ordered, Princess."

Bra smiled and dropped him. "That's what I thought." She said, lowering her Ki. She turned away from him and walked to the edge of the cliff. "I'll be wanting another room…one that haven't been bugged." She said, jumping off the side.

One of the Saiyan soldiers ran to Lee and helped him up. "General?" He asked. "What do you want us to do about her? Call the King?"

"No." Lee said, shaking his head. "You heard what the Princess ordered. She's come and go as she pleases and we're not to tell the King anything."

"But sir-"

"You heard me! She's your Princess and the one giving the orders! You wouldn't keep watch over me and you won't do it to her. She's an assassin and works alone…she'll follow her own orders." He said, walking back to the spacecraft, wiping the blood from his nose.

"Yes, sir…"

"Goddamn it!" Bra screamed, walking back and forth in one of the training facilities outside of the main military building. "He thinks he can control me from another planet!" She yelled, punching a hole in one of the walls. "I'm not a child! I've completed millions of missions on my own! What makes him think I need to be supervised! I can do it on my own!"

She tore a long pole from the ground and throwing it into a giant swimming pool off to the right and sat down after being splashed. "I'll show him…I'll kill that human and prove I can handle everything!"

Bra rested her face on her hands as General Lee walked up to her slowly. His nose had stopped bleeding, but he had a nose brace on it. She glared as he stopped in front of her.

"I guess I deserved having my nose broken." He said, looking down at her.

"I agree." She grumbled angrily.

"I'm sorry for what I've been doing to you. I never should have thought for one minute that I could try and give you orders. I guess your father somehow lead me to believe the Princess had no higher power over me at all, but how could I really believe that? I'm just a 4 Star General…next to the Princess that means nothing." He said, leaning against the one she's punched the hole through.

Bra shook her head and stood up slowly. "I'm an assassin, General. Next to the number one ranked assassin a 4 Star General looked like nothing." She explained, walking away from him with her arms wrapped around herself. "I wish people would start seeing me as an assassin and not a Princess."

"Bra." He said, putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Don't touch me, Lee." She said, rolling her shoulder. "I've had enough of people touching me."

He pulled his hand back and frowned. "I'll take you to your new room." He said walking passed her.

Bra followed slowly behind. He took her passed her old room, back into the elevator and pushed the up button. They went 3 floors and stopped. When the doors opened, the hall was completely bare.

Bra looked up at him confused.

"Not many people stay on his floor. It's were all the Top Secret stuff happens, so there won't be microphones or anything like that."

Bra nodded her head and followed him down the hall, stopping at a pare of giant doors.

"It's the room your brother stays in when he's here. We've cleaned and stored his things in another area." He explained.

Bra opened the door and walked in. As she looked around there was a king sized bed with a giant window over looking the base and his own personal bathroom. She chuckled and sat on the bed.

Figured Trunks would make a big deal about his sleeping quarters. He never surprised her a bit.

"I'll leave you to you doings and here's the key to all the entrances on the base." He said, handing her a security card.

Bra took it, but didn't lift her head to look at him.

"Well, goodnight. I hope you won't keep me in the dark on everything." He said starting to close the door.

"Lee." Bra said, looking over at him.

"Huh?" He asked, stopping for a minute.

"Thank you." She said, laying down.

Lee smiled a little. "Your welcome." He said closing the door.

Bra set the card on the corner of the night stand next to the bed and stood up. She walked to the bathroom and looked at herself in the giant mirror. The redness under her eyes was practically gone.

"I still have a job to do and I'm going to do it no matter what." She said, pulling her red shirt over her head and tossed it to the floor. She reached around the back of her red miniskirt and pulled the zipper down, letting it slid down her slender legs until it hit the floor.

She stepped out of it and unsnapped her bra, letting it fall to the floor in front of her and bent down to take off her underwear when she paused and stared at her skirt. She picked it up and pulled the black hair from the pocket.

"17..." She said, holding it and turned to start some bathwater in the oversized bath. She proud in some bubbles and sank into the water when it was bubbly enough, holding his hair in one hand tightly.

"What where you going to tell me?" She said, staring at it like it was going to reveal the answer somehow. "What makes you special compared to everyone else?"

She chuckled to herself and turned her head to the side. "I'm talking to a chuck of hair…I've gone insane." She said, dropping it to the ground. "I'm going to find you where ever you are, 17...and I'm going to kill you. Nothing will change that."

17 sat in a chair in a dark room, leaning over a wooden desk top. In his hand, the chunk of Bra's bluish hair.

"Why can't I stop thinking about you?" He said, smelling her hair. It still smelt like her shampoo, strawberries and cream. He smiled and leaned back in his chair as the door opened, casting a bright light into the door.

"Hey!" He spat, squinting his eyes as they turned the lights on.

"What are you doing sitting in the dark?" Asked the blonde from earlier that day, obviously 17's twin.

"Nothing, why are you bothering me, 18?" He asked becoming annoyed.

18 crossed her arms. "Their celebrating and want their leader to be with them."

17 glared at her. "Celebrating for what? Our people or at least what's left of them are living in poverty! I won't celebrate until those heartless aliens have given our lived and our planet back to us!" He shouted, turning away from her in his seat.

"I agree, 17, but it's the only thing that's keeping them going!" She argued.

He ignored her and put the hair on his leg. "Any word from them?" He asked.

"No." 18 answered. "The half-breeds haven't contacted us, yet."

"Don't call them that!" 17 yelled getting to his feet. "If it wasn't for them we probably wouldn't have made it this far!"

"Well, sorry!" 18 hissed, noticing something on the floor. "What's that?" She asked, walking towards it.

17 looked down and say the hair laying at his feet. It must have fallen off when he jumped out of his seat.

"Nothing!" He said, hysterically, snatching it off the floor before 18 could get her hands on it.

18 tilted her eyes at him. "Is there something funny going on?" She asked, suspiciously.

"No.." He answered, coolly.

"Just where did you disappear to earlier?" She asked, moving towards him.

"I told you," He said, putting his hand behind his back. "I stayed behind to make sure they didn't follow us."

"Your lying." She said, not believing him for a minute.

"Don't call me a liar!" He said glaring.

18 shook her head. "Whatever, just come downstairs, so they don't start tearing the place apart." She said, closing the door behind her as she left.

17 wiped the sweat from his forehead and sat back down in his chair. "She's so nosey sometimes." He said, putting her hair back into his pocket.

"Don't leave me waiting, assassin."

Haha, I'm just popping chapters out like they're nothing! It's not something I do very often… I guess I just really like this story! Anyway, please review! Thanks!

****

-Missy

**AnimeFetish19aol.com**

****

Feel free to AIM me!


	6. Honor Thy Father, Not!

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

****

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 17

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

Results May Very

Chapter 6

Honor Thy Father…Not!

After getting out of the bubble bath, Bra on a robe and laid down on the giant bed. 17 seemed to be the only thing on her mind. No Trunks, Vegeta, or Lee. She wasn't even thinking about her mission. The thought was killing the dark haired annoyance was the farthest thing from her mind.

"He's so annoying!" She said quietly to herself. "Some nerv that guys has…talking to me like I'm some nobody! Out of all the egotistical jerks I've met in my life, he has to be the worst!"

Her anger quickly faded as a smile flashed across her face. "It's not my fault he's brave and cares for his people before himself."

Bra became all googily eyed and had to slap herself. "How clueless and naïve…they'd just as soon as kill him if it were worth enough. What a heroic moron." She mumbled, becoming drowsy.

She mumbled a few more words before slipping off into a soundless slumber.

Two floors down General Lee had received a phone call from Planet Vegeta.

"I didn't expect you to be calling so soon, your highness." Lee said as a giant screen with Vegeta's face hovered before him.

"I figured I'd see who Bra was doing. Has she moved out yet?" Vegeta asked, sitting on his thrown.

Lee put his hand on the back of his neck and rubbed at a tense muscle. "She refuses to come out of her room, sir."

A familiar vein budged out of Vegeta's forehead as he moved closer to the TV screen. "What?" He questioned, doing his best not to yell.

Lee swallowed hard. "She…she won't come out of her room." He repeated.

Vegeta crushed the orb he was holding in his hand and grabbed the TV screen with both hands after dropping the mangled orb. "What happened to your nose, General?"

Lee looked down as though he was going to be able to see his nose. "What are you talking about?" He asked stupidly.

Vegeta sighed deeply and leaned back in his chair. "I'm not in the mood for games, General."

Lee looked shocked as though he'd had forgotten. "Oh!" He said loudly. "Your wondering why I have a bandage over my nose."

Vegeta slapped his lips together, growing tired.

Lee chuckled to himself nervously. "Um, the human resistance attacked the base and I was hit in the nose." He lied.

"Ok." Vegeta said, rubbing his eyes. "I'm getting the impression that my daughter isn't happy about me keeping tabs on her. Nothing is going to lead me to believe some human did that to you."

Lee sighed and put his head down. "Yes, sir. I'm sorry I lied."

"I don't have time for this, General! I want to speak to my daughter now!" He ordered.

"But-I think she's sleeping…"

"I don't care! Wake her up!" He shouted.

"Yes, sir."

Lee did as he was told and got into the elevator. He stopped and walked to Bra's room muttering swear words. He stopped and knocked on her room hoping that did earn him another blow to the face.

"Princess, are you up?" He asked, cracking the door a bit.

Bra stirred a little, but didn't wake. She was dead a sleep.

Lee stepped in the room and closed the door softly behind him. He walked quietly to the side of the bed and sat down next to her.

"Princess?" He asked, poking her arm.

She rolled over more on her back causing her robe to fall open. The tops of her breast were exposed to the world as Lee swallowed hard.

"Your fathers on the screen…he wants to speak with you." He whispered so not even he could hear it. Lee shifted his eyes around the room and placed his hand just above her collarbone.

He was about to slid his hand over one of her breast as there was the sound of a gun clicking. He looked down to see that both Bra's eyes were now open and looking directly at him. He glanced to the side realizing there was a gun being held to his head.

"Now, General. I thought you understood my father's rules perfectly." She said looking down at his hand that was barley above her breasts.

"I'd remove your hand unless you want to lose it." She said, sliding the gun across his cheek to his chin.

Lee swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled his hand away from her.

Bra smiled and sat up on her knees still holding the gun to his head. "I don't believe I gave you permission to touch me this time, General."

"I'm sorry, Princess…I don't know what I was thinking."

Small beads of sweat were beginning to form along his forehead.

"I know exactly what you were thinking. Just because I gave you some of the goods earlier in no way means you can just take some whenever you want." She said, pulling her robe shut finally.

"Of course not." He replied, sweat rolling down his cheek.

"So, is there a reason to why you've come into my room and woken me up or we're you just looking to cop a feel?" She asked, lowering the gun just above his groin.

Lee shut his eyes not knowing if he should quiver in fear or arousal. "The King's on the screen and he wishes to talk with you."

Bra dropped her hand to her side and growled angrily. "Checking up on me then." She said, getting off the bed on the other side.

Lee opened his eye and wiped the sweat from his forehead, sighing in relief.

"Please leave so I can get dressed. Tell my father I'll be there in a moment." She said, walking into the bathroom.

Lee did as she asked and returned to the communications room.

Shortly after, Bra came walking through the doors of the counteractions room. She pushed people out of her way and stood in front of the screen with her father's face on it.

"What the hell to you want?" She snapped.

Vegeta chuckled to himself in disbelief at her nerv to disrespect him in front of all the people in the room. "Leave us!" He ordered.

Everyone besides Bra and Lee scattered around him fear, fighting their way out of the door.

"I'll be outside if you need anything." Lee said, leaving the room.

"Why haven't you begun your mission, yet?" Vegeta asked roughly as another face came on the screen. It was Trunks.

"Hey, sis! How's it going?" He asked, excitedly.

Bra rolled her eyes and looked away from the screen. "It's going…"

"That's good." He said, pulling the screen away from Vegeta so she couldn't see him. "Someone wants to say something to you." Trunks said as Pan showed up.

"Bra!" She shouted, hanging on Trunks' arm. "You missed my 18th birthday!" She said, pouting. "You left me here to be entertained by this moron!"

"Hey!" Trunks said, nudging her lightly. "That's not what you said last night."

Bra's face fell onto one of those "duh…" positions and grabbed the screen.

"What do you mean last night? What happened last night!" Bra asked hysterically, shaking the screen.

"Nothing." Pan said, giggling as Trunks smirked.

Bra shook her head and narrowed her eyes on Trunks. "So, where's Marron, Trunks?" She asked suspiciously.

Trunks stopped smirking and looked at her. "I don't know. I'm sure she's around here somewhere...haven't seen her since last night."

"What exactly have you been doing since they sent me to this shit hole?" She asked becoming aggravated.

"Nothing, what have you been doing?" Trunks asked, smiling at Pan again.

Bra sighed and cracked her neck. "Let me tell you!" She said, letting go of the screen. "Dad's had people following me like-"

"Ok, that's enough! I've have to talk to your sister about her job, so if you don't mind." Vegeta said shooing the both of them from the thrown room.

"How dare you do something like this to me!" Bra snapped.

Vegeta turned his attention back to her and glared. "I did what I had to do."

"Bullshit! How could you sneak around my back like this! I'm an assassin, I work alone and on my own terms!" She shouted, picking something up and throwing it across the room.

"Calm down, Bra! I'm just trying to make sure you don't get into any trouble." He said in his defense.

"I don't need you watching over me! I've completed a million missions without so much as a scratch!" She yelled, picking up a chair.

"Maybe I should send Trunks back in. This doesn't seem to be working out."

Bra was about to throw the chair, but stopped and glared over at Vegeta. "You know what." She said, walking over to the screen. "FUCK OFF!!" She screamed, slamming the chair into the screen.

Vegeta's face became blurry as the screen fell to the ground. There was a giant crack in the middle of it.

Bra leaned over it and looked down at her father's face. "I'll finish this mission on my own and prove I'm better then Trunks once and for all! Until then, you just mind your own fucking business and let me take care of mine, you nosy son-of-a-bitch!"

With that said, Bra bashed the crap out of the screen until the feed from Planet Vegeta was lost and her father's face could no longer be seen.

Bra growled loudly and dropped the chair as Lee came running in. He stopped when Bra looked at him, brushing the hair that had fallen into her eyes to the side.

"I'll be leaving now, General." She said, walking passed him.

Lee nod his head and looked at the damage before him. Bra was going to be in a lot of trouble.

****

Nicholas Bledsoe- I wouldn't say they were really "talking" to the clumps of hair…well, maybe Bra was, but they've got a lot on their minds 6.6


	7. Old Friends

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

(( )) MEANS FLASHBACK

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Make up other ages as you please.

Results May Very

Chapter 7

Old Friends

Bra avoided people in the hall as she made her way back to her sleeping quarters. She passed some Saiyan girls, new recruits, she figured. They were huddled together in a corner, giggling at their commanding officer. The young and their crushes. They'd soon find out it wasn't all about boys and giggles once they got into their training and the man they considered a "hunk" was yelling in their faces. She figured every single one of them would be sent home for being too sensitive.

She shook her head, sliding her card through the security lock. She slipped in and dug through her things, grabbing anything she thought she was going to need. How hard could killing the human really be? He didn't look that strong…she figured she wasn't going to need much.

She packed two automatic 9mm glocks that she modified to fire like a machine gun. She didn't have to worry about pulling the trigger numerous times if she didn't need to. If she wanted to fire one shot, she'd pull the trigger and release. For continuous shots, she'd pull the trigger and hold. She didn't care much for continuous shots, it made her feel like she couldn't do the job with one shot, but it was useful. If one bullet couldn't stop an enemy…the rest of them would.

She pulled two sheathed silver bladed dangers from one of the black briefcases she had delivered to her room and throw them into the bag along with a few other things she thought to be useful in her haunt for the human male.

She dressed herself in human clothing she'd taken from the decontamination room where they cleaned the human slaves before shipping them off to other planets to sell to the highest bidder.

It was different from what people on Planet Vegeta wore. All the women ever wore were skirts, dresses, or their Saiyan armor which wasn't very appealing in her point-of-view. She had a pare normal pants, shoes, and a spaghetti string shirt reading "Bitch Princess"

Bra smirked and grabbed what the humans called a cloak. She figured this is what they wore before the destruction of their planet. She was hoping to blend in with the rest of them as 17 and 18 came in on their "secret" ransack of the slave's holding cells. There was someone on the inside helping the humans whom she ratted out by laying eyes on him.

She didn't realize it was him at first, but she should have. After all her childhood years you'd think she'd be able to recognize a Son anywhere.

She made her way into the dungeon where the human holding cells where. It was a pitiful sight, she thought, walking passed the prisoners. The cells where dirty and they were being forced to sleep on hard, cold, wet floors.

There were small children huddled in corners with their parents…too bad they hadn't the slightest clue they where going to be taken away from the arms of their loving parents and shipped off for slavery.

Bra turned her head at the sight of an elderly man coughing uncontrollably. Of course the Saiyans kept all the medicine to themselves and let their human slaves die of sickness and disease. She didn't know what to think. A part of her wanted to release them, but she wasn't sure if life on the outside would be any better for them…what should she care anyway? She had nothing to do with them. She was there to do a job, not care about what happened to the planets occupants.

She couldn't help, but shutter, however. Everywhere she looked, death. The scent of it was even in the air if you know what death smelt like and she knew all too well. It almost made her feel remorse for all those she'd killed in the past, _almost_.

She had enough of the place, it was beginning to depress her. "Make sure everything is sealed up and locked down before your relieved of your duties." She said, walking passed the guard on night duty. He had black hair that jetted out to a point.

"Bra? Is that you?" A familiar voice asked from behind.

She stopped and turned to see a smiling Goten, son of Goku.

Her eye brows raised. "Goten? What are you doing here?" She asked, walking over to him. He sat on a rolling chair in front of a desk covered in paper work.

"Working." He answered.

She rolled her eyes. "Some line of work you've gone into. You of all people should be sickened by this type of treatment to a species."

She was trying to sound as rough as possible. She didn't want him to know how happy she was to see him. His presents filled her with warmth and security, not something that happened very often.

He leaned back in his chair and put his feet on the desk of papers. "We all have our reasons." He said, yawning.

Bra shook her head. "Give it up, Goten. You suck at hiding things. Everything about this is wrong and you know it."

Goten sighed deeply and looked up into her eyes caringly. "It's good to know you care."

Bra's face twisted in shock and irritation. Hey now, she had a reputation to protect and couldn't have people running around saying she's gone soft. That was the last thing she needed at this point in time.

"I never said I thought it was wrong, just you." She hissed, shoving his feet off the desk and settled herself in front of him. She picked up a stack of papers sitting next to her and flipped through them. "What's all this crap?"

Goten's eyes narrowed at her action of tossing him to the side and sat up straight in his seat. "Slave papers." He answered, calmly.

Look of boredom came over her face. "Fun…" She said, throwing them across the desk.

"Hey!" He snapped. "I just straightened those out. Now look at them!"

Bra turned her head lazily and looked down at the pile of messed papers as they spread out across the deck top. "Oops, my bad." She said, grabbing him by the collar of his uniform. She pulled his lips close to her's.

"Guess I'll have to be punished." She whispered seductively.

Goten swallowed hard and stared into her beautiful eyes. She didn't wait for a response, pulling him to her soft lips. He slid his hands up her thighs and cupped her buttock, pulling her closer to his strong body.

She wrapped her arms around his neck requesting access passed his lips which he granted. She moaned softly feeling his tongue slid against her own. She had long gone forgotten what a wonderful kisser he was over the years.

Goten suddenly drifted out of ecstasy from the taste of Bra's sweet lips and back into reality, pulling away from the hormone stricken princess. She growled at the loss of contacted and looked at him questionably.

"Your not doing this to me again…I-I won't let you." He said roughly, standing up from the desk. He wiped the sweat that had formed along his hairline.

Bra crossed her arms and pouted silently.

"I told you I wasn't doing this anymore." He said, turning to face her. "I gave up on us a long time ago. You'll never commit yourself to me and doing this just hurts too much."

She sighed and stood up off the desk. "I'll never understand you, Goten!" She snapped angrily. "It's obvious we still have feelings for one another and you still deny yourself!"

"The only thing I ever denied was the fact that you would never love me!" Goten shouted, moving towards her. He grabbed her by the fist and forced her back to the desk.

Her eyes darkened on him. "If you were another man, I would will you."

Goten matched her glare and released her. "You've come here for something, what is it so you can go?" He asked coldly.

Bra stood up and straightened her clothing. "I know what's been going on."

Goten looked at her strangely, ignoring her. "What are you doing in human clothing?"

"Never mind that and stop playing dumb." She insisted.

Goten crossed his arms and leaned against the desk. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Bullshit monkey boy." She said, jokingly. "I know what your doing here. Goten. I wasn't born yesterday like all those other morons." She said lowering her voice so only he could hear her.

"No one can figure out how the resistance keeps getting in here and freeing the slaves, but I know. Your working from the inside, your just letting them in."

"Bra!" Goten hissed, his anger rising. "If you tell-"

"Don't worry. I haven't told anyone and I don't plan on it, but I need a favor."

Her words calmed him, but he couldn't help, but know there was a catch. "What?" He asked.

"Just before 17 and his sister make their move, I need you to throw me into one of the cells, so they think I'm another human and take me with them."

Goten was taking a drink of water when he choked after hearing her words. He turned to her abruptly and throw the empty cup to the ground. "Let you in so you can just kill Juunanagou!" He shouted.

Bra slapped her hand over his mouth. "Say it a little louder! Your lucky no one is roaming these parts." She said, lowering her hand.

"So, Juunanagou is his name, huh?" She asked, smirking.

Goten looked at her curiously. "I'm not letting you in."

"You might as well because one way or another I will find him." She snapped in annoyance to his stubbornness.

"You know, Bra." He said moving closer to her. He eyed her closely. "I've noticed you've changed a lot since we last saw one another."

"You don't know what your talking about." She hissed.

"Really? How are things with you and Vegeta?"

Bra heaved her hand into the air and planted it firmly across his cheek making a loud smack. "Don't bring my father into this!"

Goten smirked and turned his head back towards her. "Alright, you win. I'll do this one little favor only because I know it's not gunna happen."

Bra just about jumped out of her skin. Not another one thinking she couldn't do her job!

"You don't know what your talking about! Why wouldn't I do it? It's my job!"

Goten shook his head and chuckled. "If I know Juunanagou like I think I do, he's not going to give you the slightest chance."

Bra almost popped a blood vessel in her forehead listening to him. How dare he say much a thing! She was the Princess of all Saiyans! There wasn't anything she couldn't do!

"Don't make me have to remind you of my power, baka." She said, her Ki slowly rising.

Goten threw all caution to the wind and decided to join in on her little game. "Well," He said smirking. "The only place I remember seeing your power was in the bedroom."

She glared at him and flashed a smirk herself. "Don't underestimate me. I'll kill the human and put an end to your little resistance thingie."

"Whatever you say, but I'm starting to get the feeling your more into defying your father then doing something he's asked of you. I don't believe you'll do it, Bra. You and I both know what's happening here is wrong."

Bra turned away and started towards the door. "I'll be back in an hour. I won't be expecting a warm welcoming."

She slammed the dungeon doors leaving behind a still smirking Goten. How smug was he! Thinking he knew her…he didn't know shit! After two years he had the nerv to say something like that to her! He was lucky they'd been friends first before anything else.

****

Another's Note- It took me 3 days to write this chapter because I couldn't get the feel for it…well, please 


	8. Crossing Boundaries

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Goten- 22

Make up other ages as you please.

Results May Very

Chapter 8

Crossing Boundaries

Just as she promised an hour later Bra turned back up in the dungeon with her belongings. She stayed out of view from the holding cells. It had to look like Goten was throwing a human into the cell, so they couldn't be seen talking to one another.

"Are they here?" She asked in a whisper, standing behind him.

Goten sighed. "No, they won't be here for another 5 minutes. They wait until security is lowered for supply shipments."

Bra glared. "Yeah, they ransack those as well."

Goten turned to face her in his seat. "Come off it, Bra."

"Whatever, just throw me in there!" She snapped, rolling her eyes.

Goten smiled happily. "Alright, I'd love to!" He said getting to his feet, grabbing her arm.

"Don't do anything you'll regret later…" She hissed.

"Course not." He replied, dragging her towards the cell roughly.

"We know what to do with trouble makers like you!" Goten yelled, opening the jail door. "Get in there! Filthy human scum!"

His words echoed through the dungeon as he violently threw her to the ground in front of her new cell mates. She clung to her beg and pulled her hood over her face, so no one would recognize her. Two females in their late 30's helped her to her feet.

"Are you alright?" One asked.

"Yes, I- I'm fine." She answered, throwing a little fear in her voice. She was a good actress when the time came. They looked as though they were suckers when it came to a human being in trouble. This would be easier then she thought.

"It's alright, dear. We'll be getting out of her soon." The other whispered, glancing up at the loose ceiling.

That's how they did it. They came down from the ceiling ducts, how they were getting in at was a mystery, but that wasn't important. She had to pass as one of them or her plan would be foiled and she'd have to start all over.

Bra hobbled to an empty corner acting as those she was hurt and leaned against the wall. She hated everything about this place and wanted to leave as soon as possible. What was taking that moronic human and his sister!

They had to make their move sometime soon because Goten was becoming edgy, walking back and forth passed the cell. He'd catch eyes with pretty human girl each time and smile the way he used to smile at her.

Bra crossed her arms and glared when she'd smile back. They must've had a thing outside the military walls. She couldn't help, but feel just the slightest bit jealous. He was the first guy she ever dated and even lost her virginity to. They'd been a part for two years, but she felt in titled to be a little angry, plus the fact he knew she was in the room. He was obviously trying to make her jealous or proving he moved on.

She shrugged her shoulders trying to figure it out. Oh well, good for him. He was right anyway. She'd commit to no one and he deserved someone who would. She slowly slid down the wall and pulled her legs close to her chest. She felt as cold and frigged as everyone said she was. She even admitted it to the human…love is for fools.

She thought she was starting to fall in love with Goten, but when the time came to tell him, he was busy breaking everything off. After that she stopped looking for love and made sure she never grow any personal attachment with any other man. That's why she kept so many different sex partners. She wasn't willing to send her heart out and having it broken again.

She must have been sitting deep in thought for quit sometimes because she didn't seem to notice all the commotion around her. A latter had popped out of the ceiling ducts and people where starting to climb up it. Goten, of course was nowhere to be seen. Probably taking his sweet time reporting the breech in security. Why they never caught on to him, she'd never know.

She didn't know what was happening until a gentle hand came down on her shoulder. She grabbed it out of surprise and twisted it.

"Hey, now." Came a calming voice. "It's alright, I'm not going to hurt you. I'm trying to help you."

Looking up, she met those familiar crystal blue eyes. She turned her head away quickly to keep him from getting a good look at her.

"The silent type, huh?" He asked, putting his hand out for her's. "That's alright, you don't have to say anything."

She glanced up at his smiling face and put her hand in his. She almost melted when his hand closed firmly, but gentle around her's and lifted her from the stone floor.

"It's just up the latter." He said leading her to it as the last of the humans disappeared into the ceiling.

All of his kindness was beginning to make her regret having to kill him…well, maybe just a little.

They were the last ones on the cell as the security alarm blared through out the facility. Bra turned her head to look back and see if anyone was coming. 17 had climbed the latter waiting for her to fallow him when 18 pulled it up. He shot her a glare and leaned out of the duct.

"Take my hand if you don't want to stay here!" He shouted down to her as the sound of running guard grew near.

Bra hesitated becoming caught up in the moment. Nothing had ever felt as intense as this. She actually felt like one of those many frightened humans. She slowly lifted her hand for his.

"They're coming!" He shouted, grabbing her hand, lifting her up into the ducts with little effort at all. He put his arm around her waist and fell backwards with her in his arms as 18 closed the ceiling duct.

17 sat up with her still in his arms and smiled. "See that wasn't hard."

Bra blushed feeling his warm body against her's. "No…" She whispered faintly.

"17!"

"Huh?" He replied, lifting his head to look up at his sister.

"You and Miss Priss better get your asses moving!" She snapped, grabbing 17 by his black shirt. She pulled him to his feet also bringing Bra to her's and took off running through the ducts.

17 shook his head still holding on to her hand. "She's not normally like this." He said, pulling her close. "Can you run?"

Bra nodded her head and was playfully jolted into a run. "Ahh…" She gasped in shock.

17 smirked, glancing back at her. "You've gotta stay on your toes!"

She wanted to slap the crap out of him, but held herself back. This was the most fun she'd had in months after all.

Bra's anger was beginning to rise as they stopped at a dead end. Did this moron even know where he was going!? She crossed her arms and tapped her foot as he felt along the wall.

"There it is!" He said, pulling open a secret doorway. He brought her to his side looking down the very cliff he jumped off of during their second encounter. There was a river running between the base and mountain.

"Come on." He said, nudging her.

OH HELL NO!! There was no way in hell she was going to run into a raging river in the dead of night and get her clothes wet!

Bra looked at him and shook her head in protest. "I don't think so." She said, quietly.

17 frowned. "Come on, stop being difficult." He said shoving her forward. "Party pooper!"

Bra narrowed her eyes as she fell. This is all she needed right now. If she wanted to jump off a cliff into a river she would. She didn't need some moron pushing her to try and scare her 'cause she'd jumped off many cliffs in her time. She did, however, let a shrill shriek pass her lips to keep him from becoming suspicious. Just one…it's all he deserved.

"Woohoo!" 17 shouted, jumping after her.

Bra dived into the water and came up with her hood still on her head. Her wet hair was hanging in her eyes along with the soaked hood. Her eye started twitching as 17 popped up next to her.

"Well, that was refreshing!" He said, grabbing her hand again.

Bra laughed quietly as though she was loosing her mind. "Refreshing…heh heh."

17 smiled again. "Don't worry. The river will carry us most of the way, so we don't have to walk." She rolled her eyes and looked way, letting him and the river take her away.

Every now and then she'd become tired of holding herself in the water and let her head dip under making 17 pull her close to keep her from going under. Maybe she did it on purpose to get close to him…and maybe she didn't.

They had been floating down the river for quit sometime when 17 finally pulled her to the bank where they met his sister and the other humans. Bra threw herself to the ground and coughed in annoyance. If she knew this was going to happen she would have found another way to get close to him.

17 took 18 to the side to talk to her about what was going on.

"We weren't followed, so no worries. Goten took care of that." 17 said, wiping the water from his face.

18 was busy glaring off in Bra's direction. "I don't know about that girl."

17 looked over at her curiously. "Why?" He questioned.

18 shook her head a little. "Something about her doesn't seem right."

17 hit her on the shoulder. "Aww, is my little sister getting jealous?" He asked, making a puckered face.

18 put her hand on his face and pushed him away. "Get a life! As if I'm jealous!" She barked.

"Look," He said seriously. "She's just as scared and confused as everyone else. She's not a spy, so stop worrying yourself."

He put his arm around her shoulder and half hugged her. 18 smiled and tried calming down.

"I can't promise you I'll stop being suspicious."

17 let her go and started walking off. "Leave everything to me, sis. I've got everything under control. No one's gunna pull the wool over my eyes."

Bra was too busy to notice 17 sitting down next to her as she was ringing out her cloak, growling quietly in irritation.

"Hi." He said, smiling stupidly.

Bra stopped and sighed angrily. "hello…" She replied roughly.

17 bit his bottom lips, smiling. "WhatCHA doing?" He asked in an annoying tone.

She closed fists around her cloak drawing water from it. "Draining my cloak…"

"Oh, is it wet?"

Bra's eye twitched uncontrollable as she forced herself from ripping him limb to limb.

"Um, yeah. It's not like we were just in the river or anything!" She snapped.

"Oh yeah, I forgot." He said, chuckling.

Forget it…forget everything she said earlier about there being a certain charm that was drawing her to him. Before he was all she could think about and now she just wanted to forget him.

17 leaned forwards, trying to get a look at her face. "You shouldn't be so shy and take your hook off." He said, reaching for it.

"No!" She hissed, smacking his hand away.

17 pulled away like a wounded animal. "Sorry, what you got to hide under there anyway?"

"Nothing, I just don't want to take it off." She said, turning away from him.

"Are you afraid to because your ugly or something?" He asked.

"What! I am not ugly! I'm gorgeous!" She snapped, infuriated.

"Oh yeah?" He asked mockingly. "Then why don't you prove it!" He exclaimed, poking her in the shoulder.

"Ha." She laughed. "Your not worthy to look upon my beauty." She said, turning away from him.

"Ok, I can handle that." He said standing up. "Alright, that's enough resting. We've gotta keep moving."

Everyone groaned getting to their feet and started following 18 into the mountains.

Bra got up and walked passed 17 without a word. She prayed for a quiet trip, but knew she wasn't going to get it as 17 trailed behind her with another annoying question.

Wow, this chapter was actually longer then all the others…please review and let me know what ya think. 


	9. Right Here Waiting For You

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Goten- 22

Results May Very

Chapter 9

Right Here Waiting For You

Bra found herself in an underground tunnel trudging through a substance she'd rather have remain nameless. It was green, wet, and mushy. It reminded her of baby vomit and the stench was becoming unbearable.

Plugging her nose, she realized she was the only one who had a problem with the surroundings.

"How much further?" Asked a young girl about 5 years of age, grabbing on to 17's pant lag.

He looked down at her and smiled. "We're almost there, I promise." He answered, crouching down next to her. "Want me to carry you the rest of the way?"

The little girl gave the biggest smile Bra ever saw as he lifted her into his arms. It didn't make any sense to her. Why did he continue helping people? What the hell was he getting out of it? Certainly not money for self-gratification. It was almost as though he felt he owed it to them.

She kept to the back of the group as they neared their destination. It was an old subway system the Saiyan's obviously didn't know about. They never charted the whole plant, they couldn't. They stayed where the mining was good ignored everywhere else and they wondered why there where so many rebels running around…

17 stopped everyone in the subway station to rest as him and his sister disappeared. She didn't get a good look at where they'd gotten off to, but it didn't matter. She'd find him and complete her mission. She even thought about killing his sister for being such a suspicions bitch.

She dropped down onto the train tracks when no one was looking and crawled on top of one of the abandoned trains. She kneeled down throwing the hood from her face and opened her beg. The human clothing was thrown to the ground as it was replaced by tight black leather.

One sleeveless leather corset, pair of leather pants, black boots, and a trench coat later she was strapping her weapons in place. She strapped her guns to her back beneath the trench coat and strapped the two dangers to the outside of her thighs.

She stood on top of the train flipping her hair back. Guys would drop dead seeing her there. She was dressed to kill and I mean literally.

She didn't waist time jumping to a metal support beam through a broken ceiling panel. She swung between bars until she came to some power cables. She crouched in front of it and pulled a dagger from it's sheath.

"Lights out." She smirked, slashing the wires. Everything went black as the woman and children let out frightened screams at the sudden darkness. She heard someone moving around just ahead of her as a door slammed.

There were foot steps as 18 came running down the stairs holding a candle.

"That's a good little sister. Lead me right to him." Bra said with a smile putting her weapon away. She crawled further up in the ceiling untie she found the flicker of a candle from a whole in one of the ceiling panels.

She walked across the metal support beams making sure not to step on the panels or she'd fall through and all hell would breaking lose. As she made her way closer to the light as little bits of dust and dry wall fell on top of 17 who knelt over a pile of papers.

Eyebrows raised, he stared suspiciously at the pieces and shock the rest out of his long black hair. He slowly lifted his head to look up at the ceiling, scratching his head.

"Damn rats." He said, turning back to the papers not giving it another thought.

Coming to the hole in the panel, 17 had his back turned to her. There was a sword strapped to his back, but it meant nothing to her. All she needed was one good shot, never giving him a chance to use it on her. She slowly lowered herself down not making a single sound as she grabbed both guns getting ready to pull them out.

17 glanced to the side and smirked. "I thought you'd never get here!" He said, getting to his feet and driving behind a nearby ticket booth as Bra pulled her guns and opened fire.

He landed on his chest quickly turning to his back as his breathing increased. It had been a long time since anyone had his heart racing like that. This was trully going to be interesting since he hadn't fought anyone as skilled as her in a long time.

Bra kept her guns drawn on the booth as though her life depended on it. Nothing was going to peal her eyes off of it.

"What took you so long this time?" He asked, crossing his arms still laying on the ground.

She lowered one gun and slowly started walking towards the booth.

"You're a hard man to find, like a rat. You move around, undetected." She hissed insultingly.

17 laughed out loud. "Well, I've been right here waiting for you, Assassin."

Bra kicked a chair out of the way nearing the booth. "I bet you have." She said rolling to the side of the booth expecting to have her guns locked on him, but he was gone. She knelt on one knee behind the booth and sighed.

"Look, why don't you make this easier on the both of us and just let me kill you. Putting up a fight isn't going to help you any 'cause in the end I am going to kill." She growled in annoyance.

"I'd like to see that."

Before she could lift her eyes, 17 jumped over the top of the booth kicking her in the chest hard sending her flying through a couple of chairs, landing on top of a wooden table that broke beneath her. Both her guns had fallen out of her hands on impacted and now lay beneath 17's feet as he sat atop the booth.

He clamped his hands smirking smugly. "Bravo! You sure showed me."

Bra coughed from the dust flying around and sat up. She growled pulling a sharp piece of wood from beneath her arm.

"Hmm…that makes one for me and zero for you since I'm not the one bleeding." He provoked, jumping down off the counter top.

Bra glared throwing the bloodied piece of wood to the ground. "Don't worry." She said getting to her feet. "I'll have mine in a minute!"

She pulled both daggers from their sheaths, swinging them out in front of her stopping in a fighting stance.

Rubbing the back of his neck, he chuckled. "Little girls shouldn't play with knives."

He pulled a large silver sword from it's sheath on his back and held it out in front of him. "That's why I always carry this!"

Damn it! Why didn't she get rid of that thing when she had the chance? Oh well…at least she'd get a good swords fight out of all this. It'd been a long time since she had some good competition.

"If that's the way it's going to be, I hope you know how to use that thing!" She said making the first move thus engaging them into battle.

Both her blades clashed with his as he blocked. "Attacking first?" He asked, smirking at her lustfully. "That was stupid. Everyone knows you never attack first because you show your opponent your weakness, but…"

He lowered his eyes to her body, checking her out. "I'll let it slip for looking as good as you do in that. You know what they say about leather…slippery when wet!"

"Pig!" She shouted, pulling up and slashing at him. He blocked every time smirking devilishly.

She pulled back catching her breath and glared. "Don't get too cocky. I've been going easy on you." She snapped.

17 lowered his blade to the ground and sighed. "Don't scare me like that. If this is you going easy on me then there's no point in showing me everything you've got."

Bra's face turned red as she lunged at him with one danger, the other at her side. He grabbed her hand and pulled her forward so her arm stretched out across his, their blades sliding along one another as he wrapped his free arm around her waist, pinning the hand with the other danger to her side.

He nuzzled his face against her neck, taking in the smell of her perfume becoming intoxicated with her. "On second thought, show me everything you've got."

Bra shivered feeling his lips graze her sensitive flesh. It felt good being in his warm embrace. In fact, nothing had ever felt better, but she was quickly snapped out of it when his hand started drifting farther down her waist.

She locked her blade around his and flung it out of his hand causing him to release her. She spun around putting her the dagger to his throat. They both stood breathing heavily as 17 slowly raised his arms.

"Ok, no more games. You win." He surrendered. "Go ahead and kill me!"

Bra dropped the dagger in her other hand realizing she did in fact have to kill him. He flashed her hesitance a curious look.

He was probably thinking she had gone soft or was too weak to kill him. Well! She'd have him know she's killed plenty of people more important them him! What made him think he was different from anyone else! So he was sweet to little girls and frightened women! Who cares!

Bra suddenly smirked moving backwards towards the booth where her guns where. "I'm not going to dirty my blade with your blood. You deserve a bullet in that pretty little head of yours." She said, dropping down to grab one of her guns.

She dropped her other sword and stood holding her gun in one hand. "It was fun, but I'm afraid your time has come and your little resistance thingie is over."

17 smiled. "Give me more credit then that, Assassin. Do you know I have an ace up my sleeve?"

He dropped a hand to his side, pulling out a long black whip. Before Bra had a chance to react he had it wrapped around her waist. She looked down and tried pulling herself free, but she was violently yanked across the room into his arms.

He grabbed her arm with the gun in it and twisted it behind her back holding her against his body. Her free hand was pressed tight to his chest as she stood face to face with him trying to ignore the pain shooting through her arm. They were so close all he had to do was lean forward an inch and they'd be kissing.

"Just give yourself up." She hissed.

"To you?" He asked, kissing her full on the mouth.

Bra's eyes widened as his tongue found it's way between her lips and into her open mouth. She'd gasped in shock allowing him unwanted access, but she was to shocked at the moment and froze.

He took advantage of her disbelief and cupped his free hand around her buttocks, deepening the kiss.

She finally came to her senses having her body violated without permission and punched him as hard as she could in the jaw. JUST WHO THE HELL DID HE THINK HE WAS!

17 let go and flew back hitting the concrete floor hard. He moaned rubbing his jaw as she put her foot on his chest, holding him down with her gun pointed directly at his head.

"What the FUCK were you thinking!" She shouted angrily.

17 chuckled, still rubbing his jaw. "It seemed like a good idea at the time. If you were going to kill me I figured I might as well get a little kiss and cop a feel."

"Ohhh.." She hissed, heatedly. "It's the last feel your ever going to get!"

She clicked the gun back loading it and started pulling the trigger down slowly when something hard hit her in the back of the head. The pain of blinding as she dropped her weapon and passed out, falling into 17's arms as he caught her.

18 was standing over the both of them holding the other gun. "I told you so!!" She spat in triumph.

"Oh, shut up!" He groaned, rolling her off of him. 18 helped him to his feet and they both stood looking down at her.

"I say we will her!" 18 said, aiming the gun at her.

"No!" He snapped, grabbing the gun away from her.

18 glared. "Why not? She's the enemy!"

17 sighed with annoyance. "I realize that, but if you'd shut your mouth for one damn minute I'd tell you she's better off alive to us. We can us her against those Saiyan bastards!"

18 smirked looking at her brother. "Alright, but when she's no longer needed we kill her."

"Yeah yeah, we'll kill her." He said, kneeling down to pick the unconscious Saiyan Assassin up.

"We'll have to take her back to the hide out before she wakes up."

****

Author's Note- Oh, I really like this chapter! It's their first full on contact fight! I can't help, but love 17 for being so damn cocky…if anyone knows how to piss Bra off it's him. Please Review! 


	10. Face Down

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy write Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Goten- 22

Results May Very

Chapter 10

Face Down

Bra woke hours later laying face down, her hands tied to the bed post wearing nothing, but a single black sheet draped loosely around her waist revealing her right thigh. She would have screamed mercilessly at the person standing behind her, feeling their eyes on her exposed curves if it hadn't been for the duck tap slapped over her mouth.

She slowly lifted her head, wincing as the back of her head throbbed with pain. She totally forgot about being smacked just before she was going to kill her target. Just who the hell was it anyway? It didn't really matter, however. She was going to kill whoever it was. No one cracks her in the head and gets away with it.

"Your lucky I'm a man of honor and am resisting the urge to take advantage of you in your very vulnerable state ." 17 said, crawling on the bed on top of her.

He ran his hand along her curved back taking in every inch of detail. She had the softest skin he'd ever felt. He pressed into her and turned her head to the side so her cheek touched his.

"I'm going to remove the tape, but don't even think about screaming. There isn't a Saiyan around for 100's of miles and there's no one here who's going to help you. They'd try killing you on sight." He said moving his hand across her crimson cheek to the corner of the duck tape.

"Understand?" He asked.

Bra turned her eyes away in an attempt to ignore him. As if _she_ were going to scream for help…she _never_ needed help.

"Answer me or it's lights out, Saiyan!" He grabbed her head and made a cracking noise as if he were going to break her neck.

She glared and nod her head in compliance.

"That's what I though."

He ripped the tape from her lips with one quick thrust of his wrist leaving her them red and burning. She let out a grunt and licked her swollen lips trying to sooth them. She mumbled something he couldn't understand.

"What was that?" He asked, putting his ear closer to her lips.

"I said I'm going to kill you when I get out of this."

17 chuckled and pulled the sheet slowly up her back with no regret of catching an eye full of her naked flesh. "I don't think that will be happening, Assassin. We all know what happened the last time you tried killing me."

Bra thrust her head up in his direction trying to smack him in the nose, but he caught it and pressed her head to the pillow. "Hey now. Your not playing fair." He smirked.

"Burn in hell." She hissed in reply.

17 rolled next to her and sighed. "That's not very nice."

"Really?" She asked frowning. "Aww, I'm terribly sorry. I didn't think that would hurt your feelings, I thought something more a long the lines of 'GET YOUR FUCKING HANDS OFF ME YOU DISGUSTING PERVERT' would do it and where the hell are my clothes!"

17's eye brows almost blew off his face as he got a ringing in his ears. He looked down at her, licking his lips. "That's not of great importance."

He put his hand on her neck and brushed away the loose hair hanging which would have given him a better look at her cleavage if she wouldn't have snapped at his hand almost taking a finger.

"WHOA!" He shouted in shock as he pulled away the hand she almost sunk her teeth into. "You're a fiery one!"

"Untie me and you'll really find out." She said smirking.

17 titled his eyes at her. "Like I'm going to let you go? I'm not stupid. It'll just be another weak attempt of trying to take my life all because someone ordered you too."

Bra tilted to the side letting the sheet drop back down around her waist. "Please." She said in a sad, yet seductive way. "I'll be a good girl, I promise."

"Your feminine wilds aren't going to work on me, so knock it off."

Bra glared. "Like I'd ever bring myself to touch you anyway!" She snapped. "What'd you do with my clothes!"

17 yawned and sat up. "You had so many damn weapons I had to be sure you weren't hiding any, so we searched you."

Bra's eyes practically popped out of her head. "You did WHAT!" She yelled, pulling at the ropes around her wrists. "How dare you! You dog! You dirty human dog! What else did you do! Violate me!"

17 hopped off the bed waving his hands out in front of him. "Whoa there! I didn't do anything! I had one of our female nurses come in and do it, so stop with all the name calling!"

"Why should I trust you!" She growled.

He shrugged. "I don't know, but you better 'cause your going to be there for a while."

Bra grunted in disapproval. "If I'm going to be staying here I refuse to stay naked and tied to his bed."

17 smiled rubbing the back of his neck. "You really don't have much of a choice, but since I'm such a nice guy I'll untie you with the promise of you being a good girl."

"Cross my heart and hope you die." She said smiling mockingly.

"That's not very reassuring.."

Bra sighed. "A Princess always keeps her word."

"Ok, but first how about you give me a little kissy kissy? It's not like you haven't before" He asked leaning towards her.

"Excuse me! You stole that kiss! I'd rather die!" She snarled, turning her face away from him.

"What would you do if I kissed you?" He asked.

Bra turned her head back. "I'd claw your face to shreds as soon as my hands were freed."

17 nodded his head and started untying her wrists. "Hmm…I'd take that risk, but I'm too pretty."

She rolled her eyes feeling her gag reflex kicking in. She growled at how long he was taking and pulled her newly loose hand free before he could finish. He got up off the bed and stood ready for any ill-mannered escape or murder attempt, but she didn't do either. Instead, she sat up pressing her back to the head board and pulled the silk sheet around herself.

"Can I get dressed?" She asked growing irritated as he watched her suspiciously.

"Oh, yeah." He said, shaking his head. "Clothes are in the bathroom."

He walked across the room and flopped down on what looked to be a very comfortable couch. For the leader of a struggling race he had some nice things.

Bra found herself on a king size bed with silk black sheets and matching canopy which she found a little strange, but then again she didn't think humans were all there in the head at times, so it made some sense. The walls were painted a deep red which the flicking of the fire place extenuated. It was fully furnished with pictures hanging on the walls. At least he has _some _good taste.

She slid off the side of the bed and walked into the bathroom about to close the door when 17 held it open obnoxiously.

"Keep it open."

Bra glared. "So you can get a free peep show? I don't think so!"

"Keep it open a little bit." He said making an inch with his fingers.

"Oh, fine!" She growled, leaving the door open a crack as he turned back and sat down on the couch.

Bra smirked looking at herself in the mirror and popped her head out the door.

"By the way," She said getting his attention. "Were you warning me on how small you are just now?" She said making an inch with her fingers.

17 cocked his jaw to the side and smacked his lips in defense. "Please, woman! I hang two inches…from the ground!"

She raised her eyebrows looking curious. "I've seen better." She taunted.

"Ha!" He laughed. "You couldn't handle what I have to give."

Bra shifted rubbing her thighs together looking quite uncomfortable.

He leaned forward and looked at her smirking. "I'm not turning you on, am I?"

She almost dropped the sheet, but caught it and slammed the door shut. "As if someone like you could ever turn me on!" She shouted.

"Hey! I said keep the door cracked!" He barked from the couch.

Bra growled, opening the door a little. "Happy?"

"Yes." He snapped in reply.

"What the hell is this!" She bellowed, coming out of the bathroom with her hands on her hips. She was wearing a red spaghetti strapped summers dress.

17 smiled, leaning back getting a better look at her. "You look good in a dress. Now all we have to work on his that foul mouth of yours."

"Foul this!" She said, flipping him the middle finger.

"Now now, that's not very Princess like." He taunted.

"Bra leaned forward and glared. "You don't know _this_ Princess, now!" She hissed. "Now!

Where are _my_ clothes?."

17 sighed giving up. "They're here, but your not going to want to be wearing them."

"And why's that!" She snapped.

"Earth has many different climates. You'd probably die from heat stroke walking around in black leather, not to mention you'd get very sticky and I don't think any of us want that." He explained.

Bra sighed angrily and looked down pulling at the end of the dress. She did kinda like it since it was red. "Fine, but not because you want me too."

17 shook his head looking away from her.

Bra left like asking questions whether he liked it or not. "So, why won't you submit to the Saiyans?"

17 shot her a glare. "It's not right to enslave people and kill off half of them." She hissed.

"What?" Bra snapped. "And what about the other night when you attacked the base? What was the point? A lot of people died, Saiyan and Human!"

17 jumped out of his seat getting close to her. "I had reason for doing that I did!" He growled throwing her a pair of sandals. "You'll need these as well."

Bra matched his glared picking them up. "Why? Are we going somewhere?" She asked in a hostel tone.

"I'm going to show you something that might melt that frigid heart of yours and prove I'm not the monster."

****

Author's Note- Sighs happily I love the way they play games with one another. I think 17 is winning, however. Let's see what 17 has to show Bra. Please review!

-Missy


	11. Open Your Eyes

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Goten- 22

Results May Very

Chapter 11

Open You Eyes

"Ha!" Bra spat, crossing her arms. "I don't care for anything you have to show me!"

17 growled in frustration and grabbed a hold of her wrist. "I'll drag you if I have to!" He said, pulling her towards the door hard.

"Let go!" Bra shouted, pulling in the opposite direction with all her body weight. "You're hurting me!"

17 kicked the doors open and drug her down a flight of stairs screaming. "You know nothing of pain compared to these people!"

He kicked another set of doors open leading to the outside. Looking around she never would have guessed they were on the same planet. Compared to the rest of Earth, which was dry and dead there was thick vegetation everywhere you looked and a river running near by.

How in the hell did the Saiyan's miss this place? A big patch of green earth would stick out like a snore thumb next to everything else that was dead and brown…than, she remembered. It was probably Goten and the others who where to blame for that.

She continued struggling against him when she saw a bunch of small huts that she guessed where houses by the looks of them. There were woman sweeping the porches as they passed and waved to 17 who didn't pay much attention. It looked like a small village…well; actually it wasn't a small village at all.

Looking back, the house 17 drug her out of wasn't a house at all. It looked like one of those mid-evil castles in human's Fairy Tale books her mother used to read to her. The little huts surrounded it entirely. It looked as though there were huts on the hilltops as well. They had to have gone on for miles.

17 finally brought her to a hut that was bigger then all the rest. He kicked the door open drawing frightened screams from the woman inside and threw her down on the ground.

Bra huffed hitting the floor, she would have turned to retaliate, but didn't when she set eyes on 8 little beds with small frames laying on them.

"Look at them and tell me I'm the bad guy!" He shouted.

Bra sat up and looked over the beds that were occupied with small children, all who seemed to be sleeping. They were all very skinny and looked very uncomfortable like their whole bodies seemed to be in pain.

"Well!" He barked.

Bra ignored him and looked away from the beds. 17 grabbed her by the back of her neck and forced her next to one of the beds.

"Answer me Saiyan!" He shouted.

Bra closed her eyes turning her head away from a small body that lay in front of her.

"Damn it, Bra!" He yelled, grabbing the back of her hair. "LOOK!" He hollered, forcing her to look straight.

"No!" She cried, grabbing his hand.

17 dropped her roughly to the ground, walking away. "Your heartless just like the east of them."

Bra's cheeks stained with black eyeliner as tears came from her eyes. She lifted her upper body from the ground looking in 17's direction.

"You weren't trying to steal weapons or food." She said quietly.

17 stopped, his back to her.

"You were looking for median, everything else was a diversion." She said, pulling herself into a sitting position.

17 turned to face her. "I knew you were smarter then you let on." He said coldly turning to the women who were still in the room. He gestured for them to leave, which they did no questions asked.

Bra pulled her hair out of her face, taking in deep breathes. "My father did it, didn't he?" She asked. "I knew something big was going to happen that day. My father found some of your less secret hiding spots and dropped weapons with some type of disease."

17 crossed his arms listening.

"He kept it from my mother and tried keeping it from my brother and me, but I have my ways of finding things out. He told one of his General's that it would infect humans, but not Saiyan's. Our immune systems are strong then yours are. Everything seemed to be flawless until they tested it. The adults weren't getting sick, but the children were. My father figured he'd try again with something more deadly, but he didn't think it was such a bad idea to try and get rid of the future of the resistance. If they could kill all of you and never find the children it wouldn't matter. They'd die regardless leading to the end of human kind."

17 sighed looking away from her.

"I didn't know…there was nothing I could do. I didn't think it would actually work in the first place. You can't hate me for something my fathers done…I'm sorry." She said shaking her head.

17 moved towards her fast and grabbed her by both arms lifting her to her feet. She didn't bother fighting against him when he wrapped one arm around her waist, pulling her close. The emotions she stirred inside him were becoming too hard to control and he liked it.

He wiped the black stained tears from her eyes with his thumb, pulling her to his lips for an unexpected kiss. Her body was soft and warm against his as he got a taste of her sweet lips.

Bra closed her eyes tight feeling his lips crush against her's. The intensity of his kiss left her weak in the knees having to grip his shoulders to stay standing. She never had a kiss filled with more passion then his in her entire life. It was way better then the kiss he stole at the station.

When he broke away Bra fell to her knees like jell-o as he walked to the front doors. She ran her hands through her hair trying to calm her breathing staring at the back of 17's head who was also having a hard time getting hid breathing under control.

"I'm taking you back, so get up." He said less coldly then before, in fact, his voice wasn't cold at all. It was back to his normal sweet carefree tone.

Bra slowly regained herself and stood up. She followed him back to the castle with no words passing between them. When they got back 18 was waiting in his room.

"Are you nuts!? Letting her go around without restraints!" 18 hollered.

"Everything is under control, so don't worry about it." 17 said calmly.

"Don't worry about it! She could have destroyed this whole place!" She shouted in frenzy.

"She wouldn't do something like that!" He finally shouted back.

18 froze. "And why wouldn't she, 17?" She asked. "Because you know her?"

17 looked to the side. "No." He said. "I'm the only one she's supposed to kill, so it would be pointless to kill anyone else."

Bra took the opportunity of them arguing to sit down. She might as well get comfortable since they were going to be fighting like this for a while.

"What if she tried escaping?" 18 said tauntingly. "Huh? What then smart guy!"

"Hey!" Bra snapped, interrupting them. "I wouldn't try to escape even if I wanted to so stop that noise coming from that hole in your face!"

17 put a hand over his face trying to keep from laughing. He lightly chuckled turning away from 18's glared that started burning a hole through his head.

"Tie her up, 17. It's time we contact King Vegeta."

17 nodded. "Alright, but I'll be doing all the talking." He ordered.

18 narrowed her eyes. "Fine." She hissed leaving the room.

17 turned to Bra, his mouth opening to say something.

"Yeah yeah, to the bed." She said standing up and walking to the bed.

17 sat next to her on the bed. "It's just for appearance. I won't keep you tied up forever." He said tying one of her hands over her head to the headboard.

"Not if she has anything to do with it." Bra huffed.

17 smiled. "She doesn't understand."

"Understand what?" Bra asked confused.

"That you don't want to go back because of the way your treated." He explained.

"I'm surprised you understand." She said lifting her other hands to be tied.

"I know what it's like not knowing where you belong."

Bra cocked her head to the side smiling a little. "There something you want to tell me?"

"What? No!" He said, finishing and getting off the bed. "I'm just saying I know how you feel that's all."

"What was it you wanted to tell me for we were rudely interrupted by General Lee?" She asked becoming curious.

17 smirked. "I forgot all about that. I was going to tell you the reason you can't sense our energy is because we're an-"

"I've got that son-of-a-bitch standing by!" 18 shouted, barreling into the room.

Bra would have ripped her face off if her hands weren't tied! That was the second time 17 was about to tell her something important and someone messed it up. Sooner or later she was going to find out. Maybe it would help her find his weakness and kill him.

17 pushed a button underneath his nightstand releasing a giant screen from the ceiling. It lowered less then 5 feet from the bed she was laying on.

"Are you read?" 18 asked.

"Yeah, whatever." He answered.

****

Author's Note- oo00oo 17's so confusing…he's mad, he's not mad, he's mad, he's not mad! Make up your mind! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

****

-Missy


	12. So Cold

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Goten- 22

Results May Very

Chapter 12

So Cold

Vegeta's face flashed on the screen in front of 17 and his sister. He looked more pissed off then usual. He could see Bra lying on the bed in the background struggling with her restraints. She might as well make things dramatic.

"Let me go you son-of-a-bitch!" She screamed, kicking her legs.

17 rolled his eyes. This was no time for theatrics.

"What is the meaning of this!" Vegeta shouted, seeing his daughter.

"I've captured your little assassin. Obviously, you weren't using your head sending someone so poorly skilled to do your dirty work!" 17 growled smugly.

"Hey!" Bra snapped angrily. He didn't need to insult her!

Vegeta sighed with annoyance. "And what is it you plan on doing with her?"

"If you don't leave Earth now, you'll never see your daughter again."

Vegeta chuckled. "I don't think so."

17 raised his eyebrows in 18's direction. "You don't care if we kill your only daughter?"

Vegeta sat back in his chair as Trunks entered the picture. "We don't negotiate with humans."

Trunks looked down at his father and glared. "You put one hand on my sister and I'll kill you!" He growled.

"Oh, I've already put more then a hand on your sister." 17 smirked.

Bra gasped in shock. "YOU ASSHOLE!! I'LL KILL YOU!!" She screamed struggling more. Ok, now she wasn't acting.

17 cleared his throat turning the screen away from her as she continued screaming. "Look. You either leave or we kill her."

"Then kill her." Vegeta said coldly.

"WHAT?!" Trunks shouted.

"I said the kill her." He repeated.

17's mouth almost dropped open. "You'd have your daughter killed to make a profit?" He asked shocked.

"Um…yes." He answered.

"This is bullshit!" Trunks hollered.

"Quiet!" Vegeta shouted. "This conversation is over!" The screen went black as their faces disappeared.

17 stood stunned glancing over at Bra who now lay still on the bed with her head turned to the side. He walked to her slowly sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I'm sorry." He said, starting to untie her.

18 glared leaving the room.

"I don't need your pity." She hissed.

"It's not pity." He said untying both hands.

Bra pulled them close to her and curled up on the bed. "Just leave me along."

17 frowned getting off the bed and leaving the room. He walked down the flights of stairs and down the hall to the parlor where 18 was waiting.

"He thinks we're bluffing!" She shouted as soon as he stepped in the room.

17 flopped into a chair, running his hand over his face becoming irritated. "Maybe we are." He replied tiredly.

"What!?" She snapped. "We are going to kill her!"

17 shook his head. "No." He answered.

"Why not!"

"Because she's still of use to us." He said sitting up.

"How? It's obvious her family doesn't care about her." 18 argued.

17 shook his head again. "Her father might not, but I know her brother does."

"General Briefs?" She asked.

17 nodded. "Vegeta's only son and his second in command. He'll do whatever he can to save his sister. I know."

18 titled her eyes at him. "How do you know?"

"Because." He said looking serious. "I'd do the same thing."

"You are not letting them kill her!" Trunks shouted furiously.

Vegeta rubbed his throbbing temples. "They're not going to kill her."

"How would you know!" He barked.

"It's Bra we're talking about! Do you really believe they'd be able to kill her?" He asked.

Trunks glared unsatisfied.

"That human's weak hearted to begun with. Did you see the look on his face when I told him to kill her?" He asked. "She probably has everything planned out, got caught on purpose and is waiting to make her move when he's at his least suspecting."

"I wouldn't fully rely on that, father." Trunks said angrily.

"Nothings going to happen to her. She's the best assassin there is next to you." Vegeta reminded.

Trunks turned to leave the thrown room. "I'm not as convinced as you. Mother isn't going to like this." He said throwing the doors open and walking about.

"She doesn't need to know."

"I still say we kill her! She's just another mouth to feed!" She hissed following 17 to his room.

"I said no and that's final!" 17 shouted, stopping outside his bedroom door.

"She's the enemy, 17! She doesn't belong here!"

"I decide who belongs here! This is a place where people come when they have nowhere else to go!" He spat.

"Then humans don't have anywhere else to go! She's an alien! Are you forgetting that?" 18 screamed.

"We're not exactly human ourselves, 18!" He shot back.

18 scuffed. "Well, some of us aren't as blind as you. There will be attempts on her life."

"You trying to tell me something, 18?" He asked glaring.

"Hey, I'm just saying someone is bound to try something. I never said it was me." She said with a shrug.

"There won't be any attempts. I'll make sure of that."

"You plan on keeping her by your side every minute of every day and night?" 18 asked in annoyance.

17 turned the doorknob of his bedroom door. "Yes, I am." He proclaimed.

18's face turned red in anger. "I knew it. I didn't want to, but I knew it. You have a thing for her!"

"I do not!" He snapped acting shocked like he couldn't believe she just said that.

"Yes you do! You have a thing for that Saiyan! Traitor!" She bellowed.

"How dare you talk to me like that! Don't forget who's in charge here!" He growled snapping the handle from the door losing control over his strength.

"Whatever." She said calmly walking away from him. "Saiyan lover."

"Goddamn it!" 17 yelled, slamming the door. He picked up the clock on the end of his desk and chucked it into a painting on the wall, which smashed to the ground a long with the clock.

He tried calming his breathing as he looked over at the bed, which was empty. He raised his eyebrows walking over to it. He glanced around the room noticing the balcony doors where cracked open.

He walked towards the doors hearing children's laughter and opened them. Walking to the edge of the balcony, Bra was in the open garden with 5 or 6 children. A little boy with black hair blue eyes handed her flowers.

"Well thank you." She said, taking the flowers. "Your very sweet."

She kissed him on the cheek, smiled, and pulled some loose strands of hair from hanging in front her angelic face. 17 stared at her becoming lost in her beauty and almost fell over the balcony. He caught himself and shook his head clear.

She was all he could think about for days. Her long flowing aqua hair, mesmerizing emerald green eyes, soft peach colored skin, and the luscious curves of her body taunting him constantly. He didn't understand why 18 would ever think he had something for her…NOT!!

Well, one thing was for search. He wasn't going to waist his time just watching her. He had to get down there and see if the feelings he was having were mutual.

****

Author's Note- Blah! I don't care for this chapter too much. I don't think I did a very good job on the confrontation between Vegeta and Trunks or 17 and 18. Tell me what you think. PLEASE REVIEW!!

****

-Missy


	13. Tangled Up In Me

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Goten- 22

Results May Very

Chapter 13

Tangled Up In Me

17 hopped over the side of the balcony landing on all fours in front of her. Bra turned her head to the side pretending she hadn't noticed. She stood up walking away from him into the garden.

"Hey." 17 laughed getting to his feet to follow her.

She smiled to herself ignoring him rolling the stem of the rose between her fingers.

****

You wanna know more, more, more about me

I'm the girl who's kickin' the coke machine

I'm the one that's honkin' at you 'cause I left late again

"Will you at least look at me?" He asked walking up behind her.

"Ouch!" Bra suddenly hissed dropping the flower. She became careless pricking her finger on one of the thorns.

Blood dripped from her finger as he moved around her. He held his hand out taking hold of her's gently. Bra stared curiously into his eyes as he lifted her finger to his mouth. She blushed feeling his mouth close around the small cut.

"You should be more careful." He said almost in a whisper as he lowered her hand.

"I-I Guess…" She stuttered biting her bottom lip.

17 smiled leaning over to pick up the rose. "Roses are beautiful, but if your not careful they'll prick you."

"I know." She replied taking it from him. "It's amazing how the most beautiful things can be treacherous."

17 smirked slyly. "I feel there's a hidden meaning in your words."

Bra turned walking away from him again. "Feel whatever you want."

****

Hey, Hey, Hey

Can't you see I want you

By the way I push you away

Yeah, don't judge me tomorrow by the way I'm actin' today

Mix the words up with the actions

Do it all for your reaction, yeah

Hey, hey, get tangled up in me

17 shook his head running a hand through his hair. She was playing hard to get and he know it. He'd never known a woman not wanting to jump his bones the very minute she set eyes on him. She was going to be challenge.

He followed her closely. "I have a few things in mind I'd like to feel, but I'm afraid I'd get slapped." He smirked.

Bra tired forcing back a smile. "I agree."

17 grabbed onto a tree branch winging himself in front of her. "Promise?" He asked moving towards her.

Bra stepped back finding herself corned between him and a giant Red Wood Tree.

"Promise…wha-what?" She asked becoming nervous feeling the heat of his body on her's.

"That you'll hurt me." He whispered seductively pressing her to the tree with his body.

Bra closed her eyes breathing heavily. What was with his guy? No Saiyan man ever caused her to blush or become nervous just by touching her, so why was a mire human invoking these feelings?

****

You wanna know more, more, more, about me

Gotta know reverse psychology

I'm the reason why you can't get to sleep

I'm the girl you never get just quite what you see

"I don't make promises, but for you I'll make an exception." She said letting the words roll off her tongue tauntingly.

17 sighed hotly against the creamy flesh of her neck. "I'm your exception?" He breathed into her ear.

Bra felt heat rush through her body as her heart started pounding in her chest. "Just like I'm your exception." She said letting her lips graze his neck.

17 smiled placing his hands on her hips. He stuck his tongue out dragging it across her neck, tasting her sweet flesh.

Bra's heart stopped as his tongue sent an electric shock through her body. He was really started to have an effect on her.

"You better be careful." She gasped into his ear.

"Why's that?" He asked continuing his assault.

"I'm too hot to handle." She teased.

17 chuckled. "I know exactly how to handle you."

"Your mouth is writing checks your ass can't cash." She snickered slipping out from under him.

"Hey! Where you going?" He asked grabbing her hand from behind as she walked away.

Bra stopped, he back to him. "It's getting late."

"So." He smiled pulling her against him wrapping his arms around her from behind.

Bra thought of any excuse she could. "I'm sure your sister will be mad that you've been allowing me to run around freely like I have."

17 snorted. "Since when do you care what she thinks?"

"Um…I don't, but I'm really tired and don't think I can last another minute." She lied falling limp into his arms, which may or may not have been the best idea.

****

You think that you know me

You think that I'm only

(Tangled up in me)

When everything I do is only to get tangled up in you

17 lifted her into his arms carrying her to the castle. "Since your being so convincing." He said taking her into his chambers. He knelt down placing her on the soft cushion and blankets where she slept.

She pulled them around her looking up at him. "Don't think this changes anything between us. I'm still here to kill you, remember that." She said trying to sound as cold as possible, but failed.

"I know." He said smiling down at her.

It wasn't long before she managed to fall asleep as 17 sat on the balcony, one leg propped with his button up shirt open exposing his well defined muscular chest never taking his eyes off of her. He could watch her sleep all night long even if she was still planning on trying to kill him.

****

You wanna know more, more, more, about me

I'm the girl that's sweepin' you off your feet

****

Author's Note- oo00oo It's getting all juicy and stuff! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

****

-Missy


	14. Vindicated

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama. **

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Goten- 22

**Results May Very**

Chapter 14

**Vindicated**

She decided tonight would be the night she would kill the human completing her mission. Weapon of choice, a hunting knife she managed to get her hands on while roaming the village freely earlier that day.

The idea of killing her blue-eyed captive made her stomach turn. She had to admit she didn't mind having him around. Finding a man who generally cared for her was a hard thing to do. Asian men were sweet to her in fear that anything else would result in death, but not him.

He wasn't afraid to touch her, forcefully kiss her whenever he felt the need, hell she felt it too sometimes, but she had a job to do. Becoming attached in her line of work wasn't an option, besides, it's not as if she really had feelings for her human…err the human.

She would do it in his sleep quick and simple. No one would know 'til morning when they found him. She'd be gone in no time leaving everyone dazed and confused.

17 lay asleep, silk black sheets draped across his waist allowing the assassin to feast upon his body. The man had the physique of a god, all sinewy muscle that atoned to the life he lived. His chest was hairless, a trait normally found amongst Saiya-jins and obviously in other species.

She couldn't take her eyes off of him as she appeared from the shadows holding the blade beside her. It was a shame things had to end like this. His good looks gone to waste…and to think she could have him as a personal slave in her bedchambers.

The thought brought a smile to her face as she leaned in closer raising the knife over her head. She would have struck within a heartbeat, but hesitated, which was a mistake, realizing just how gorgeous he really was.

17's eyes suddenly flew open locking with her's. He jumped up out of bed grabbing her hand holding the knife and forced her to the wall, pinning her with his body. She gasped feeling his hand slid around her wrist bringing the blade to his throat.

"You want to kill me!" He hissed crushing into her.

Turning her head to the side, she closed her eyes. She couldn't bear to look at him or reply.

"You want to kill me!" He repeated raising his voice as he tightened his grip around her wrist. "Answer me!"

"No!" She cried trying to break free, but his hold was too great.

"Here's your chance so take it! Kill me!" He shouted pressing into her more intensely.

Bra whimpered in reply as her hand fell open in result of another painful squeeze. The knife hit the floor sliding under the bed.

"Didn't think so." He growled into her ear drawing a shallow moan from the back of her throat. "Like everyone else you're going to have to be punished."

He grabbed both her wrists pressing them against the wall beside her. He forced a cruel knee between her thighs spreading her legs to rest himself between them.

"Look at me." He ordered coldly.

Bra complied opening her eyes to look deeply into his. He was lit with fire fueling rage and lust. She couldn't tell what he was, turned on or pissed off.

"I have to admit I'm a little disappointed. I thought you would put up a better fight then this, but it doesn't matter. Know that I have you I'm going to do what I've wanted to do from the first time I set eyes on you."

17 slide his hands down her shoulders and over her sides stopping at her waist sending different sensations through her body. She shivered uncontrollably under his soft touch. He continued working his way down leaving one hand to rest at her waist as the other slide down between her legs. She gasped as his fingertips grazed her inner thighs tickling her.

"Hmm…" He smirked raising a thick black brow. "How clever."

Bra closed her eyes as he pulled a knife from between her thighs that she had managed to strap there.

"Didn't think I was going to find it there?" He chuckled throwing it to the floor with the other. "I give you too much freedom. Guess it's time to stop playing Mr. Nice guy, but I warn you. You're not going to like my other side."

He kept her pinned to the wall lowering her arms to her sides running his hands up her slender frame to her shoulders. He leaned his head down kissing her neck and collarbone. Moving torturously slow, he took the strap of the summer dress between his teeth and slid it down her shoulder.

Bra struggled feeling the side of the dress slip to expose more of her sensitive flesh. "You have no power over me." She hissed through clenched teeth.

17 chuckled. "You can stop pretending. I know once you break through that thick bitter outside layer there's really a scared little girl inside."

"You don't know me." She scoffed as he continued his assault on her milky flesh.

"I know you well enough." He said pulling back to look at her. "I may not know everything, but I've figured a thing or two. You're not as hard as you lead people to believe you are. It's your way of keeping yourself from getting hurt when the truth is it's the very thing hurting you."

Bra glared looking away from him. She never knew looking into a person's eyes could hurt so much.

"You go around being cold using people for your benefit, especially men, I'm guessing. That's why you haven't a ring on that pretty little finger of yours."

Bra huffed in annoyance. "Hardly…"

17 grabbed her chin roughly to force her eye back to his. "Keep quiet! I'll be doing all the talking from here on out. The only thing I want to hear coming from your mouth is my name being screamed."

Bra's jaw dropped open in shock and outrage. Never before had a man spoken to her so disrespectfully!

Cocking her head forward she readied herself for the biggest retaliation of her life. She was going to make this one a historical event that she'd forever be known for! She thought for a moment that she might even make him break down and cry 'cause once she got going there was no stopping her.

17 could see the anger burning within her, only increasing his need. Feeling she was about to ruin the moment and only chance he had at getting some he did what he normally did.

"Yooouuu….!" Was all Bra managed to shriek out as familiar lips crushed against hers.

He held her lips for a brief moment expecting her to struggle or put up some form of defense, when she didn't he pulled back to look at her questioningly, but his lips never left hers. As soon as Bra felt the pressure of his mouth lightening on hers, she brought a forceful hand to the back of his neck holding his lips to hers.

17's brow lifted with intrigue as Bra's silky tongue found its way into his unsuspecting mouth. He marveled in the fact that she was giving into him as he ran his hands up her back, loving the softness of her body.

As they kissed long and grandly, their tongues mingled with hot passion as their breathing increased. He had been waiting along time for this moment and yet he couldn't help, but feel the slightest bit of annoyance.

He was supposed to be the aggressive one, the one calling all the shots. For the longest time she was the one having people jump at her every whim, ordering them to do this and that, but not this time. He was going to have her and have her his way.

Struggling to pull himself free from her sweet lips, Bra whimpered trying to keep contact, but he wouldn't have it. Their lips parted marking a wet smacking noise.

"Now now, Princess." He smirked pressing a finger to her longing lips as she gazed into his mischievous eyes. "I'm not finished talking, yet."

Bra glared trying to force another kiss on him as her need grew, but he grabbed her arms pinning her back against the wall. She pouted leaning her head back.

"So, as I was saying, about the cold bitter part, a good man would be just the thing to break that shell of yours."

"I'm not bitter! I've been with plenty of men and it's never done me any good!" She snapped becoming annoyed herself. They were doing so well…why'd he have to start talking and ruin everything.

He smirked. "Ok, in that case…you need a man who can satisfy you as a woman." He said rubbing stiffness in his pants between her thighs causing her to groan in reaction.

"That's it isn't?" He chuckled dragging his bottom lip up her neck to her ear lob. "You're a frigid ice queen 'cause those Saiyan's you call men aren't giving it good enough to you."

Bra growled attempting to lift her fist to knock him a good one, but he held her back.

"How dare you speak of me in that manner!"

"Hey." He breathed into her ear. "I'm just saying what you've been thinking."

"I do _not_ think I'm frigid!" She barked.

17 chuckled again. "Still so angry. I think I know just what you need. I know if you really wanted me to stop you would have made me by now, but you like my aggressiveness. Your problem is you're tired of being the one in control."

"Excuse-!" Bra hissed as 17's hand clamped down over her lips.

"I'm not finished." He growled.

"I'm talking about someone to control you in the bedroom. You're so used to giving orders and pushing people around that you do it in everything you do. They're not giving you what you need which is to be ravaged. In my opinion, men rule in the bedroom. It's our job to pleasure and keep our woman happy and somewhere down the line some just aren't getting the job done."

Bra's glared softened as he removed his hand. "I don't need anything or anyone."

"You're wrong." He whispered moving to the other shoulder sliding the strap down.

17 lifted some of his weight from her body allowing the dress to slide over her curves and pool at her feet leaving her in thin white panties.

"Stop…" She whimpered turning her head back to the side.

"Ahh, you're good at playing the damsel in distress. Guess you need this more then I thought you did."

She would have snapped back telling him he was wrong, but bit her tongue when he pressed back against her flesh. Fire shot through her body coloring her cheeks a deep red as she felt the heat coming from his body realizing he was completely naked.

………………………………........................................................................................

Hahaha! I'm so bad!! I cut you off right at the lemon!! Sticks tongue out at everyone

I haven't been able to write for a while, so I'm just getting back into the hang of it. I don't know how I'm doing, so I figured I'd stop it here, so you could tell me before I write the next chapter. Please review!

-Missy


	15. Can You Feel It?

**Disclaimer- I do not own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama. **

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Goten- 22

Warning Ok, yes this is a lemon, so if you don't like it then don't read it. Please don't turn me in 'cause there's more to this story then the lemon and I really don't want to lose my reviews, so read it or don't, please. Thanks.

**Results May Very**

Chapter 15

**Can You Feel It?**

Her heart pounded violently in her chest as 17's hot need jabbed the inside of her right thigh. Normally having a naked man this close wouldn't have her in such a panic. She'd usually take control and use them to her satisfaction, but it was the farthest thing from her mind as he traced her jugular vein with his tongue.

He smirked feeling her squirm under his body. "Ha." He chuckled against her ear. "You're a lousy assassin. We've been sleeping in the same room for how long? You're supposed to know everything about the person you're going to kill and you didn't know I sleep in the nude."

Bra clenched her teeth together. Oh, if there was anything she hated more then losing to her brother it was being told she doesn't do her job right. I mean, it's what she DOES!

"Like I'm interested in you or what you do in bed." She hissed trying to keep her voice under control.

17 grinned lifting his head to look into her beautiful teal eyes, which glimmered rage and lust. He had her right where he wanted her, but for how long? He knew she wouldn't stand for taking orders long. He'd have to make her, but how?

He's knowledge on Saiyans wasn't the greatest or the most accurate, but he knew a thing or two. He knew their greatest weakness was their tails, but unlike pure breed Saiyans, Bra didn't have a tail. He also heard something about them fearing the full moon, but she might not even be affected in the way a pure bred would.

"So, Princess, where's your tail?" He asked sliding his hands slowly down her shoulders.

Bra growled in reply. "Do not mock me human!"

He chuckled again. "Just wondering."

"Well then, stop wondering you- ahaaa…." Bra gasped as a cold hand closed around her bare breast.

"I thought I told you no talking." He whispered kneading her sensitive flesh with his hand, which left one of her arms free.

"Well, if you'd shut your mouth I wouldn't have a reason to be talking!" She snapped snaking her arm around his should crushing his lips to hers once again.

She tasted like caramel and her tongue was a wild thing in his mouth that was pushing his grasp on the world of sanity into the dim of oblivion. It was difficult to tell who was ravishing whom... but he knew he couldn't let her gain control or it would all be over. She would never know what it's like to have someone take to her needs.

Loathing to pull himself from her lips again, he let go of her breast and grabbed her wrist once more allowing him to break free.

Panting heavily from the loss of air, he pulled her almost painfully from the wall and threw her on his bed. Bra landed on her stomach quickly lifting herself to see what her capture's next move was.

17 stood at the foot of his bed looking down at her longingly. Her eyes roamed his body quickly pausing at the junction between his stomach and thighs.

He mouth dropped open turning herself away from him.

"Oh my god…" She whispered pulling a few stands of hair that fell lose behind her ear.

She had never been with a Saiyan who was well endowed like this human. Maybe she didn't know what she was getting herself into.

17 leaned his head to the side becoming aware of her nervousness. Her heartbeat slammed against his eardrums as it started beating harder then before.

"What's wrong with-"

He suddenly smirked and looked down. "Oh, I get it." He said in a low smug voice that made her shiver and wrap her arms around herself.

"It's alright. You don't have to be afraid."

Bra's head snapped back towards him, her face wearing her infamous death glare. "I am NOT afraid!" She shouted deciding she was going to put an end to all of this. She was going to allow him to have her, but his constant insults and demanding tone was really starting to piss her off.

"I'm sitting here waiting and all your doing his talking! Are you afraid your not man enough for me or something?" She hissed.

For the first time he actually had an expression of true sadness mixed with anger on his face. Yeah, she'd seen him mad before, but she'd never seen a look like that across his face.

In a blink of an eye, he had grabbed her by the ankle, yanked her to the edge of the bed, and crushed his body down on hers.

"Trust me, I'm more then you can handle!" He growled tear the thin material from her slender body. Bra let out a muffled shriek as a sliver of fear fluttered into her heart.

"Why won't you allow me to show you sex doesn't have to be meaningless?" He hollered shaking her a bit. "Don't you know anything about passion and love?"

Hot tears soaked her anger-ridden face. "NO!" She shouted looking away from those blue eyes that seemed to burn into her soul. "I know control and power! Love makes you weak! I'm not weak!"

"Love is not weak!" He yelled, getting up and throwing her farther up the bed. He walked around to the side of the bed pulling her to his chest before she managed to get away from his grasp.

"Let go!" She growled scratching him across the chest drawing blood.

17 hissed shoving her to the bed taking his place back between her thighs. "Well, since your so pissed off about me keeping you waiting I won't a second longer!" He growled bringing her knees up around his waist.

Bra looked confused. "Wait! What are you doing?"

"What the hell do you think I'm doing?" He snapped in annoyance.

"B-but I'm always on top…I-I don't know how to an-any other way." She stuttered nervously.

17 was completely dumbfounded as he pressed his face into the cleft between her breasts. "Woman, you are trouble."

Bra narrowed her eyes thinking that was something her father would say. "I'm more trouble them I'm worth." She pouted off to the side.

17 smiled caringly down at her. "No, you're worth it." He said gripping her hips, and then, with the help of one guiding hand, he pushed slow and gentle inside of her.

A long, low moan spilled from Bra's lips as her neck arched and her nails dug into his back. 17 shuddered with hunger as he urged forward until he felt himself hit bottom. He steadied himself and then held still letting her body get used to the feel and size of him. He couldn't believe he fit in all the way and wasn't hurting her.

"Oh, pleasssssse." She cried, her hips moving instinctively beneath him wanting more.

"You want this?" He asked pulling out and trusting back into her drawing another moan from her lips. "Answer me." He ordered holding still atop of her.

"Y-yes…" She whispered trying to catch her breath.

With that said, he rocked her back and forth over the sheets setting a slow and steady pace that pleasured them both. He promised he was going to take the time to hit every nerve in her body, so she knew what it was like to have someone thinking about her pleasure and not just their own.

"Oh, please." She whined wrapping her arms around his neck. "Just a little faster."

17 smirked against her breasts beaming with male pride. Well, he made her wait this long, he might as well give her what she wants and began a ferocious almost violent thrusting pace that sent her voice screaming through the darkness of his room.

Panting and moaning heavily, Bra reached up taking him by the neck kissing him violently. He allowed her aggressiveness to continue until her hands found they're way to his hips helping him thrust inside of her.

17 growled in annoyance snatching her wrist forcing them above her head. She whimpered as he held them down with the palms of his hands. He didn't want to make her feel like she was being forced into anything.

Continuing his thorough lovemaking, she lifted her head to gaze into one another's eyes. He seemed to have her mesmerized since she'd given up the fight against him and surrendered to his every wish as he pleasured her beyond anything she'd ever known, but she wasn't the only one feeling it.

Growling, he kissed, licked, and bit the sides of her neck, collarbone and breasts sending her closer to the end of sanity. Ever so often, she swore she heard him moan her name in between his growls and panting.

When he did kiss her, it was slow and passionate, as he wanted it to be. Instead of being all over the place kissing and licking it was slow and gradual as their lips molded and tongues mingled blending together with one another.

Neither of them had ever been through anything so intense with another person before. It was strange that such a simple thing as a kiss could send someone a step higher into the clouds of heaven.

17 didn't know what it was…the sex...the girl... it was all going to his head…both of them, and they were being consumed by the heat and lust in a way they had never experienced.

Feeling himself close to release, he quickened his thrusts even more in an attempt to get her off before he was spent and then he felt it and released her arms…the stiffening of her body…the increased tremors racking her body. Her legs straightened and her back arched up off the bed lifting her closer to his heaving chest. He even felt the tiny hairs on the back of her neck stand on ends.

"Juuna-Juunanagou!" She cried wrapping her arms around his neck holding him close.

17's eyes opened in surprise as her walls tightened forcing him over the edge, exploding inside of her.

The howling cries of their voices rose and filled the room as the long sought after peak of light was finally reached, topped, and conquered.

Bone deep, soul soaring, muscle burning exhaustion, he fell into her arms. A lazy smile curved her swollen pink lips as she ran her hands through his shoulder length black hair. Their chests rose and fell trying to calm their breathing after their amazing sexual joining.

"How…how did you know my…my real name?" He asked between breathes.

Bra closed her eyes still smiling. "I know everything."

17 chuckled. "No, I just think you're a better assassin then I've given you credit for." He said lifting his head to his her lips.

"I'm not an assassin…at least not your…not anymore."

………………………………..........................................................................................

oo00oo so tell me what you think! I stayed up all night writing this, so you better tell me or I will hunt you down and….

Haha, hi….anyway please review!!


	16. True

****

Disclaimer- I **do not** own Dragonball Z/GT or any of the characters. Yadda yadda copy writes Akira Toriyama.

Bra- 18

17- 19

Future Trunks- 23

Pan- 18

Marron- 21

Goten- 22

Results May Very

Chapter 16

True

17 watched over his beauty as she lay sleeping next to him tangled up in the black silk sheets of his bed. He brushed a single strand of loose teal hair passed her cheek. He froze as she sighed and curled closer to him.

He felt like the luckiest man alive gazing down at her. How he got the affection of this beautiful woman he'd never know. Falling in love with someone trying to kill you wasn't exactly an everyday thing in a person's life.

At first, he just wanted to see how far he could push her before she cracked and attacked him blindly, but it never happened. No matter how arrogant or bossy he was, she never let him get to her. It was as if they were meant to be…sure, that sounds corny, but it was true. 17 always wanted a woman to give him a bit of a challenge and Bra proved to be a challenge.

He leaned forward to place a single kiss on her cherry lips when there was a hysteric child came barreling through the doors.

"Sir!"

17 jumped in surprise and fall backwards off the bed landing on his head. Bra just turned over still dead asleep.

"What is it?" 17 groaned appearing from behind the mattress.

"18 request your presents! There are rumors of Saiyans coming here to our sanctuary!" The child said loudly.

17 clamped his hand over the child's mouth in fear of waking his sleeping princess. "There aren't any Saiyans here except the one sleeping my bed and you don't want to wake her."

"Why not?" He asked pulling 17's hand down.

He chuckled. "If I'm to teach you one thing it's this, never in a million years wake a woman when she's sleeping. She'll kill you where you stand for ruining her beauty sleep."

The child shrugged his shoulders. "Ok, but 18 still wants to talk to you."

"Right, but we best leave quietly."

When the door was closed and 17 and the boy were gone, Bra opened her eyes clutching the sheet to her chest.

"Their coming for me…" She whispered.

………………………………...........................................................................

17 throw the doors open entering the room 18 was in.

"What's all this garbage I'm hearing about Saiyan's attacking?" He asked irritably.

18 glared. "Well, maybe is you weren't romancing that creature in your room you'd know what Trunks has decided to gather 50 of his best men to come and rescue his sister!"

"She's not a creature and what the hell are you talking about??" He asked rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

"Do I need to spell it out for you!" She snapped.

"Ok, Trunks! 50 men! Yes, I got it!" She barked back.

"Then tell me oh great leader! What do you plan to do about this?"

17 plopped down behind his desk sighing. "Get the women and children out. I want them as far away from her as possible. I won't want those who can fight to stay."

"That's it? You want us to stay and fight? Just give him the girl! She's who he wants!"

"NO!" 17 yelled slamming his fists into the deck top cracking in down the middle. "I will not give her up!"

A blank look fell across 18's face. "Your in love with her…your in love one of _them_!"

"Her name if Bra and she isn't one of them! I'm ordering you to call an evacuation! Refuse and I'll be more then happy to relieve you of your position!"

"Are you threatening me 17?" She asked coldly as he hopped over the desk getting in her face.

"No, I'm promising." He hissed through clenched teeth.

They held glares for a few seconds before he turned and left her standing there.

………………………………................................................................................

Bra hurried to put her clothes back on before 17 returned only managing to find her bra and underwear as he entered.

"Your up." He said catching her off guard. His eyebrows rose looking at her. "Going somewhere?" He asked walking up behind her.

"I…I have to go. You understand."

17's eyes darkened. "No. I don't understand. Please explain." He said snaking his arms around her waist pulling her back against his chest.

The feel of his warm breath of her neck sent shivers through her body covering her in goose bumps.

"I'm putting you in danger by staying. Trunks is coming for me and I'm…I'm not going to allow you or anyone else to get hurt because of me." She said lowering her head.

"I won't let you go."

Bra's eyes widened. "You can't stop me Juunanagou."

17 tightened his grip on her body. "I'm not letting you go. I'll hold you forever if I have to. The building may fall down around me, but I'll never let you go."

Bra's eyes watered, but she did not cry hearing his words. "Why?" She asked turning in his arms facing him. "Why Juunanagou? What makes me so special that you'd die for me?"

"That's easy." He said smiling. "I love you."

Bra closed her eyes as butterflies filled her stomach. "Juunanagou…"

"Stay with me." He said cupping her soft crimson cheek in his hand.

"I don't know…" She replied looking away from him.

17 frowned sitting them down on his bed. "No one has to get hurt. All you have to do is tell him you don't want to go back. That you want to stay and have nothing to do with them ever again!"

Bra shook her head. "You don't know Trunks like I do. He won't believe it! He'll say you've brainwashed me."

"I will fight for you. I'll do anything. Anything to be with you!"

Bra turned her eyes away from him. "Just us then…no one else." She replied.

17 looked at her questionably. "Does that mean you'll stay with me?"

Bra smiled looking up at him. "Yes."

17 grinned from ear to ear capturing her lips with his. "You knew you'd never really leave me." He said getting off the bed and walking to the door. "I've got to tell 18 there's been a change in plans."

"Juunanagou." Bra said stopping him at the door.

"Yes?" He asked.

"I'll stay with you, but…I…I can't tell you I love." She said wrapping herself back in the sheets.

17 cocked his head to the side looking at her.

"I…I do have feelings for you. Heh, in fact I've never felt like strongly about anyone, but I…I can't tell you I love you."

17 nod his head standing in the doorframe. "You may not love me now, but…**_you will _**love me by the time this is all over. I'll make sure of it"

Bra's heart started beating violently in her chest. "Is that a challenge?" She asked perking her eyebrows.

17 smirked. "No, Princess. That's a promise." He said closing the door behind him.

……………………………….....................................................................

Yay! I wrote something! :Kicks her writers block in the face: Take that stupid writers block!! It's a short chapter, but oh well! PLEASE REVIEW!!!

****

-Missy


End file.
